The Crest Of Loyalty
by ChibiLover123
Summary: The first season storyline with my OC character, Yumi, and her Digimon, Miharumon. I made up Miharumon and all of her Digivolved forms...so no stealing! MattOC slight IzzyOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A young girl with long, light brown hair all the way down her back, and blue eyes was sitting under a tree. She had her hair up in a ponytail, and was wearing a white tank top and jean shorts. She had closed her eyes, thinking, when she felt something wet drop lightly on her nose. She opened her eyes to see snow silently falling from the sky. But it's summer! Why's it snowing? She thought, getting up, and seeing some of her camp friends running towards her. "Sora, what's going on? Tai steal a snow-making machine?" She said, giggling at the joke. "I don't know, but a blizzard's rolling in. We need to get inside, Yumi." Yumi nodded, and turned to Izzy, asking, "Did you check the weather? Did it say it was going to snow?" 

"No, it didn't. It was supposed to be hot today." Yumi thought about it as everyone hurried inside. When the blizzard passed by a few minutes later, everything was covered in snow. Yumi put on a thick jacket, and went outside with her seven friends. She shook some snow off her shoe when she noticed that everyone was looking at the sky. She looked up, and saw what looked like ribbons of color weaving themselves in the sky. She gasped, and walked towards the others. 

"It looks like the Aurora. But that's not possible…" "It's not. I don't know what it is." Izzy admitted, and looked towards the sky again. She saw a strange light open up in the sky, and she asked, "What's that?" Before anyone could guess, eight strange lights that looked like small, red-hot comets came racing towards them. She gasped, and said, "Watch out!!" Then, she covered her face with her arms as one landed with exploding force in front of her. The same happened to the others, and they couldn't see or breath until the snow and dust cleared. Yumi threw her head back, shaking off the snow, and asked, breathing deeply, "Is everybody alright?" Everyone nodded, and Sora asked, "What was that?" 

Izzy went towards a small hole in the ground in front of him, and suggested, "Meteors?" When strange devices floated out of the holes, in strange bubbles, and one appeared for each of them. Yumi grabbed hers when it was at her chest, and she looked at it suspiciously, asking, "What is it?" Before Izzy could answer, what looked like a tsunami appeared, and they were pulled through a strange portal. Yumi was knocked out from the fall, and woke up with a strange puppy on her chest, wagging her tail happily. 

Yumi lifted the puppy, and sat up. She noticed a black, choker-like collar made from a shiny black material, with a silver plate on it, with a strange symbol engraved on it. Yumi asked, not expecting an answer, "Who are you? And where are we?" Suddenly, the puppy said, "I'm Iinomon, and we're in the Digital World." Yumi looked at Iinomon with wide, shocked eyes, and stuttered, "D-Did you j-just talk?" Iinomon nodded, saying, "Why wouldn't I?" Yumi didn't have an answer, and said, "So…Iinomon, was it? Do you know where my friends are?" Before Iinomon could answer, Yumi heard Tai cry out in fear. She got up, and Iinomon trotted after her as she found the source of the cry. 

She saw Tai with… "Koromon! Do you have to scare everyone?" Iinomon said in a slightly scolding tone, and Koromon said, chuckling nervously, "Oops. I didn't mean to." Tai stared in awe at Iinomon, and Yumi said, "Oh, yeah. Tai, I'd like you to meet Iinomon." Iinomon nodded respectfully at Tai, and started playing roughly with Koromon. Yumi smiled, and asked, "Where's everybody else?" Before Tai could say anything, Izzy appeared, with another little creature. "Motimon! Took you long enough!" and Iinomon jumped on him, knocking him over. Izzy was speechless, and Yumi said, "Iinomon. Same thing as those two." She said, pointing to Motimon and Koromon. 

Tai said, "I'm gonna have a look around." And climbed a tree, mini-telescope in hand. She didn't worry about him, since he was a great climber, and saw Koromon follow him. Iinomon suddenly stopped playing, and her ears cocked. Yumi noticed, and she asked, "Iinomon…what's wrong?" Iinomon yelled up the tree, "Tai!! Koromon!! Get down!! Kuwagamon's coming!!" "Kuwagamon?" Yumi questioned, when she saw Iinomon jump up the tree, and bite down on the back of Tai's shirt, pulling him back fast enough to avoid Kuwagamon's razor-sharp jaws. She released him as Kuwagamon missed, and landed on a branch below him, and said, "Tai!! Climb down!!" 

Before he could move, Kuwagamon turned around. Koromon jumped at him, and blew little bubbles at him, making him veer off course and hit Koromon out of the way. Tai fell out of the tree, and Izzy ran to help him. Iinomon jumped down to the ground, and said, "Motimon, find the nearest hiding tree." Motimon nodded, and started looking. Koromon landed, hard, on the ground, and Tai ran to him. Yumi turned to Iinomon, saying, "You're pretty loyal." "That's what this symbol represents." Yumi didn't get a chance to take a closer look before Motimon returned, and led them, at a run, to a tree. They fazed through, and everyone sat down, covering their heads. 

Yumi shielded Iinomon on her lap, and they stayed like that until Kuwagamon's cries died away.  
"You guys can come out now." Yumi stood up, holding Iinomon in her arms, and saw Sora when she went outside. "Sora!" Suddenly, Yumi noticed the little pink creature next to Sora. "I want to introduce you guys to Yokomon, my own personal something-or-other." Yumi smiled, and said, "Just like ours." She turned to Koromon and Motimon, when another creature appeared. "Hi, Tokomon." Iinomon said, smiling. Tokomon nodded, and said, "Hey, T.K. Over here!" T.K. and Matt came through the bushes, and T.K. hugged Tokomon, and Yumi asked, "So who's that? Under your arm." 

Matt looked down at the small creature under his arm, and said, "Well…" "I'm Tsunomon. Nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you, too." Suddenly, they heard Joe screaming and turn around to see him running towards them, and he stopped, panting. Suddenly, another creature appeared on his shoulder, and Joe screamed. Everyone was looking at him like he was crazy, and he said, "What! Can't you see this thing hanging off me? And those things, over there!! What are they?" Iinomon said, smiling, "Hey, Bukamon. You little troublemaker." Bukamon blushed, saying, "Oh, it's nothing." He flew to the others, and they said in unison, "We're Digimon, Digital Monsters!" 

Everyone else was trying to make sense of it, and Yumi tried the word. "Digimon…" She said, "Well, I guess you're not a puppy!" Iinomon nodded, smiling. Sora asked, "Wait, where's Mimi?" "Maybe she's out for a nature hike, or picking flowers…" Izzy said, until they all heard Mimi scream.  
"Maybe she's not picking flowers." Yumi said, and everyone ran, following the screams. They soon saw Mimi, with another Digimon, and Iinomon asked, "Tanemon, what's wrong?" Suddenly, they started running again, and Kuwagamon appeared. Everyone started running, and they stopped for a moment, and Tai said, "We can't keep running! We need to fight!" "Are you crazy? If we fight, we'll be killed!!" Yumi protested, and pulled him by his arm, and everyone continued to run. 

Suddenly, Iinomon stopped, turning around, and Yumi stopped, asking, "Iinomon, what're you…?" "I'm going to hold him off for as long as I can. Just keep running." "I won't leave you alone to fight! What'll happen if you lose, and I'm not here to help you?" Before Iinomon could say anything, Kuwagamon appeared, and she said, "Puppy Wail!!" and a blast of sound waves, concentrated into a sphere, hit Kuwagamon in the head and made him stop. Iinomon said, turning her head to face Yumi, "Run!!" Suddenly, Kuwagamon swatted Iinomon aside, smacking her into a tree, and Yumi said, "Iinomon!!" She ran over, and picked up the small Digimon. 

She started running after the others, and saw they were caught on a cliff, with no way to get away. Kuwagamon flew over them, making everyone jump down, and, as Tai stood up, Kuwagamon tried to come back and get him, but Koromon attacked him, veering him off course. The other Digimon, including Iinomon, attacked him, but he knocked them away, and landed in the trees. Yumi ran to Iinomon's side, as everyone else did, and said, "Iinomon, you're way too brave." "No, I'm just loyal." Iinomon said, smiling. "I couldn't let them fight without me." Kuwagamon appeared again, and everyone, carrying their Digimon, ran to the very edge. Koromon said, "Tai, we need to fight. That's the only thing we can do. Stand and fight!" 

Everyone began arguing with their Digimon, and Yumi said, "Iinomon, you can't be serious!" "I am." "But, you don't stand a chance!!" "I won't let someone hurt my friends without going through me first!" and she jumped out of Yumi's arms, and joined in the charge with the others. Everyone called out to their Digimon, and Yumi called, "Iinomon!!" Suddenly, strange beams of light came out of the sky, one landing on each Digimon, and the little devices the kids had shined with an almost blinding light. 

The Digimon Digivolved; Koromon became Agumon, Yokomon became Biyomon, Tsunomon became Gabumon, Tokomon became Patamon, Tanemon became Palmon, Bukamon became Gomamon, Motimon became Tentomon, and Iinomon became Miharumon. Miharumon looked like a gold husky dog, with light blue eyes, and her pupils were in the shape of the symbol she used to wear as Iinomon. 

All of the Digimon attacked separately, Miharumon using Howling Inferno, where a beam of fire shot from her mouth. After that, they attacked at the same time, and Kuwagamon, in flames, fell into the forest. Everyone was shocked, and their Digimon ran to them, and they ran to their Digimon, just as happy. Yumi hugged Miharumon around the neck, saying, "I feel as if you knew this was going to happen." "Maybe…" Miharumon smiled slyly, and said, "Just kidding." Yumi smiled, and hugged her tighter. Suddenly, Kuwagamon reappeared, and Miharumon snarled savagely, bristling. Kuwagamon used his jaws to break the rock they were standing on off the edge, and they started to fall. 

Miharumon was in a spot with no one in front of her, and said, "Yumi, grab onto me." Yumi wrapped her arms around Miharumon's neck, and Miharumon used Howling Inferno, aiming it at the water. The steam that rose made everyone fall slower, but they hit the water eventually. Gomamon used Marching Fishes, and everyone landed on a huge raft of fish. Miharumon let out the breath she'd been holding, and said, "At least we won't drown." Then, huge rocks began to fall and made huge waves. The raft was shaken badly, and everyone was gripping it with all of their might. They eventually made it to shore, and everyone was exhausted. 

Miharumon shook herself dry, and said, "Great! Now I'm gonna smell like wet dog!" "What's new about that?" Gomamon said, acting innocent, but he jumped into Joe's arms when Miharumon snapped, "That's not funny!!" Joe asked, "I don't know why you guys are scared of her." "She's always been the strongest of us." Gomamon explained. 

Tai said, "Okay, we should start looking around. I saw the ocean before. Maybe we'll find a boat there or something." Everyone agreed, and they started walking along a river, with Gomamon swimming alongside them. Miharumon asked, "Why are we trying to find a boat? If there is one, what food will you bring?" Yumi thought for a moment, and said, truthfully, "I don't know. We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." She said, smiling. Miharumon sniffed the air, and said, "I smell saltwater. We're close." Everyone wanted to get there already, and they soon arrived. 

As they were walking along the beach, Miharumon said, "I hate sand. It always gets everywhere." "Stop complaining! You're almost as bad as Joe!" That stopped Miharumon's complaints, and they kept walking on, silently. Suddenly, something came into view, and Yumi asked, "What's that?" Everyone squinted their eyes to see it clearly, and everyone started running. When they got closer, it turned out that what they had seen from a distance were telephone booths. Everyone got one, but the operator would always say something strange or idiotic, so everyone but Joe gave up. Miharumon slept on top of a booth, hating the sand, and everyone was resting. 

Yumi had taken her jacket and spread it on the sand, sitting on it comfortably. Then, she said, "Since we're all hungry, who's got something to eat?" Sora had a first aid kit, Izzy had his laptop, camera, and cell phone, Tai had his mini telescope, T.K had a whole backpack full of junk food, and Mimi had cooking fuel and other survival necessities.  
Yumi asked, "If you've had a compass, why didn't you show us sooner?" "I thought it'd be fun to see how far we could get without one." Yumi sighed, saying, "Well, I don't think we've got a lot to eat then." They all looked at Joe, and Tai suddenly noticed something. "Joe! You've got all the food!!" 

Eventually, Joe brought the bag over, and they started splitting it among the eight people there. When they added in the Digimon, the food wouldn't last long, and Gabumon said, "It's no problem. We can hunt and forage for ourselves." "No need to add us into your calculations." Tentomon added, and everyone didn't seem sure about it. "Are you guys sure?" Sora asked, and Biyomon said, "It's okay. We'll be fine." Joe was about to start splitting up the food, when Yumi noticed Tai and Agumon already eating. She laughed softly to herself, covering her mouth, and Joe noticed. 

He turned around, and asked, "What do you think you're doing?" "Eating, what does it look like?" "You people drive me crazy!!!" Suddenly, Miharumon's ears pricked, and she jumped off the booth, and started eating with Agumon. Joe seemed to get even madder, but he didn't do anything. As she was eating, Miharumon's ears cocked towards the booths, and, eventually, she lifted her head and looked at the booths, snarling. "Miharumon, what is it?" Suddenly, a stream of water erupted from the ground, blasting the booths away. When the booth's smashed against the ground, a strange shell drilled through the sand, and showed a huge Digimon. 

"Shellmon." Miharumon said, snarling and bristling. All the Digimon tried to attack, but they didn't have enough strength. Agumon used Pepper Breath, and it had some effect. Miharumon ran forward, and used Howling Inferno, which seemed more effective than Agumon's attack. 

Shellmon blasted at the other Digimon and the kids, smashing them against the rock face. "Yumi!!" Miharumon yelled, and then jumped on Shellmon's face, snarling, and used Howling Inferno. Yumi stood up, and yelled, "Miharumon! Be careful!!" Shellmon shook Miharumon off, and, as she was flying away, she used Howling Inferno again. She saw Agumon about to attack, and she yelled, "Don't!! Save your energy!!!" Before Agumon could protest, Miharumon got her footing back, and raced at Shellmon. He blasted water at her, and she used Howling Inferno. It was a stalemate for a few moments, until it seemed Miharumon was weakening, and the stream of water hit her, crushing her against the rock face. 

Yumi raced to her, yelling, "Miharumon!!" The water dwindled away, and Miharumon slipped down the rock, and Yumi caught her. Miharumon said, weakly, "I didn't eat enough. This is up to Agumon now." Yumi put Miharumon on her back, and brought her to the others. She laid her on her wet jacket, and asked, "Do you think she'll be okay?" "She'll be fine." Sora said, trying to help. Tai raced out to help Agumon, and Yumi yelled, "Tai! Are you crazy? You don't stand a chance!!!" He ignored her, and Shellmon followed him with his eyes, and Agumon blasted him with his Pepper Breath. 

Tai picked up a metal stick, from one of the smashed phone booths, and started hitting Shellmon's shell. Shellmon grabbed him with a strange yellow hair, and put one foot on Agumon. Miharumon was struggling to rise, and Yumi said, "Miharumon! You need to rest!" "I can't let him hurt my friends! I told you that before!" Yumi wrapped her arms around Miharumon's neck, and said, "And I can't let him hurt you anymore!" She held her back, when a bright light erupted from Agumon and he Digivolved to Greymon. He knocked Shellmon off balance, making him release Tai. Tai fell to the sand, and Shellmon blasted at Greymon with a stream of water. 

Greymon blasted fire at it, overpowering Shellmon, and lifted him, throwing him into the air. He used Nova Blast, and Shellmon went flying away into the water. Greymon Dedigivolved to Agumon, and collapsed. Tai ran over, and, eventually, all the Digimon were eating their fill. 

Everyone agreed that they should get away from the water, in case Shellmon came back, so they started walking through the forest. After a while, everyone got tired, and Izzy said, "It's getting dark. We should make camp." Miharumon said, "Tentomon, fly up and look around." Tentomon nodded, and flew over the trees. "There's a lake with clean water and plenty of fish." Miharumon asked, "How far?" "We could get there in time." Tentomon answered, coming back down. Miharumon nodded, and said, "At least we have somewhere to sleep." Yumi smiled, and, after a while, they made it. 

Mimi was complaining that there was no place to sleep, and Yumi ignored her, looking over the lake, when she noticed, on a circle of land connected to the shore by a strip of land, was a trolley car. She said, "You gotta be kidding me…" Everyone followed her gaze, and said, "Whoa! A trolley car!" Everyone raced towards it, and went inside, hoping people would be inside. 

When they didn't find anybody, they decided to sleep there. Everyone went to find some food, and Yumi found a huge banana tree, with bananas, in groups, at the top. Miharumon jumped up high, landing in the branches, and ripped off the bunches with her mouth, and dropped them down to Yumi. They carried them to the others, and found them cooking some fish, and had some fruits there as well. Everyone ate plenty, and they decided that Tai would stand guard first. Everyone else went into the trolley car, and went to sleep. Miharumon slept on the floor alongside Yumi, and, after a while, she noticed Matt leave the car. 

She sat up, wondering where he was going. She got up, and Miharumon followed silently. She went outside to see him on the shore, playing his harmonica, with Gabumon. She went over, and said, "You play great." She smiled, and he said, blushing slightly, "Thanks." Miharumon went towards Gabumon and went to sleep, curling up on the floor. Yumi sat down next to Matt, saying, "Don't let me interrupt." He continued playing, and she listened, leaning her head back against a tree, her eyes closed. Suddenly, she heard cries from the trolley, and opened her eyes to see a huge sea dragon-like Digimon dragging the small circle of land around the lake. 

"Seadramon!" Miharumon said, and snarled.  
Yumi stood as the circle of land was stranded in the middle of the lake. Matt jumped into the water, followed by a reluctant Gabumon. Yumi jumped in after him, with Miharumon beside her. She saw Seadramon look angrily at the others, and said, "Miharumon! We need to speed up!" Miharumon went faster than Yumi, and they reached the land when T.K accidentally fell in with Gomamon. Gomamon took him back up, and Matt tried to distract Seadramon, with Gabumon right behind him. Yumi got on the land, and said, "Miharumon, go help Gabumon!" Miharumon nodded, and jumped into the water as well. 

Gabumon used Blue Blaster, and was smacked away, onto the island. Miharumon, snarling, jumped on Seadramon's tail, for a firm footing, and used her Howling Inferno, smacking Seadramon in the face. Seadramon whipped her off, and she landed on the island. Yumi ran to her, saying, "Miharumon!" She knelt by Miharumon's side, when she heard Matt cry out in pain. She turned to see Matt caught by Seadramon's tail, and Gabumon stepped forward, and glowed with a bright light, and Digivolved into Garurumon. Garurumon freed Matt, who fell onto the island, and Garurumon swam through the water, and was struck by Seadramon's Ice Blast. 

The ice that formed was shattered as Garurumon used his Howling Blaster. It defeated Seadramon, and he Dedigivolved back into Gabumon.   
Miharumon barked happily, and, eventually, everyone was back on the shore. It was morning, but everyone went to sleep. Yumi sat neat Matt as he played his harmonica, with T.K., Patamon, and Gabumon leaning on him, sleeping. Yumi smiled as she drifted into sleep to the music, with Miharumon's head on her lap. 

They had been walking through a forest, with strange, tilted road signs covering the trees, and Miharumon was getting testy. "When are we gonna get out of this stupid forest?!" She growled, and Yumi said, trying to calm her partner, "To pass the time, let's try to guess what each sign means." No one objected, and they started guessing the meanings. After a while, that got boring, and Miharumon looked around for something interesting to do, and saw a strange black gear smack into a mountainside. Everyone was tired when Yumi declared, "That's it! We're lost!" "No we're not! We just don't know where we are!" Tai countered. 

"That's the same thing as being lost!" Yumi shot back. Miharumon barked sharply, and the two stopped fighting. "We're all just tired. Let's just keep walking, and try to stay out of fights." Miharumon stated calmly, and everyone agreed. They soon exited the forest and saw a huge desert before them, with telephone poles scattered everywhere. They decided to follow the poles to a city or town that was using them, but Miharumon was reluctant to walk across the blazing hot sand.  
As they walked, everyone complained about the heat, especially Miharumon and Gabumon, who had thick fur coats. 

After walking for a while longer, Tai used his mini-telescope and saw a small village ahead, with plenty of water. Everyone started running, and they soon reached a small Yokomon village. After talking for a while, they were invited for dinner, and they readily accepted. They went to a clear water fountain, but, before they could get a drink, a beam of fire shot up from the fountain, evaporating the water. Miharumon went to check the lake, which was just as dry. Suddenly, her ears cocked towards the mountain, and she snarled, looking at it. "What is it, Miharumon?" Yumi asked, tense. "Meramon." Tai used his mini-telescope and saw Meramon coming down the mountain. 

Miharumon listened intently for a few moments before saying, "He's in…pain. He's gone mad with pain." She turned to the other Digimon, saying, "We need to get the Yokomon out of here. You guys go down to that boat with the kids. Me and Biyomon will stay up here to help the Yokomon." The Digimon nodded, and everyone went into the dry lake to herd the Yokomon. Miharumon and Biyomon stayed near the edge, showing the Yokomon where to go, when Miharumon noticed a small Yokomon, scared to death, by a house. The other Yokomon were already in the lake, so she went up to the young Digimon. 

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. Here, get on my back." When the Yokomon had a secure grip, Miharumon turned around to see Meramon knock Biyomon off the edge. She snarled, and said, "Hold on tight!" The Yokomon did as she used Howling Inferno, making Meramon flinch and grow. She ran to the edge, and said, "Run down to the others!" The Yokomon nodded as she jumped off, and Miharumon shot a Howling Inferno at Meramon's hand as he attempted to throw a fireball at the young Digimon. He withdrew his hand, growing slightly, and Yumi, running towards her, said, "Miharumon! It's not working! You can't fight him!" "I have to try!" Miharumon retorted stubbornly before jumping at Meramon, sinking her fangs into his arm. 

She used a Howling Inferno, but he grew, and flung her over the edge. She hit the wall a few times, hard, as she fell, but Yumi caught her at the bottom, jumping to make it in time. Yumi said, "I said you couldn't do it! Why don't you listen to me?" "He hurt my friend, and he was going to hurt you… I couldn't just run away and let him." Miharumon smiled, "I'm too loyal for that." Yumi smiled back, and brought Miharumon over to the other Digimon. Yumi turned around to see Meramon knock Biyomon aside and jump down, to crush them. Yumi instinctively covered Miharumon and Patamon, who was by Miharumon's side, and looked up slightly to see Biyomon glow brightly, and Digivolve to Birdramon. 

She caught Meramon before he fell too far, and threw him back on top. She flew around him, and he threw a fireball at her, and she turned around, and used Meteor Wing, defeating him, and causing a strange black gear to come out and disintegrate. Everyone got out of the boat, and Meramon apologized before going back up to the mountain. Birdramon had Dedigivolved back to Biyomon, and the Yokomon went to get dinner. It looked like strange rice, but, after looking at it for a while, Yumi ate it. Miharumon ate plenty, and was sleeping peacefully by her feet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They had gotten out of the desert and were crossing a savanna, but that didn't make a difference for Miharumon, who still complained endlessly. Yumi snapped, "If you're so tired, then why don't you sit under a tree or something and stop complaining!?!" "Because I can't sit and walk at the same time!" Miharumon snapped back, but, before their fight could ensue, Izzy broke them up, saying nervously, "Okay, we're all just a little tired. Let's take a break!" Everyone agreed, as Tai scanned the area with his mini-telescope. He saw steam or smoke, and went to check it out. Everyone followed, and saw a huge factory. Everyone ran down to see what was made there, and found that nobody was there. 

They split up into groups, Yumi following Tai, Sora, and Joe. They found a strange android caught in a machine, and decided to try and pull him out. Miharumon said, "This isn't an android, it's Andromon, a fully Digivolved Digimon." Yumi nodded, as Tai fell backwards, accidentally hitting a lever. Andromon was finally freed, but he was unconscious. Tai was about to smack him over the head, but Sora and Joe held him back, and Yumi was about to stop Agumon, but it was too late. Andromon woke up, and grabbed Sora by the ankle, lifting her into the air. Biyomon used Spiral Twister, and Andromon released Sora. 

Miharumon shot a Howling Inferno at Andromon, forcing him back, and said, "You guys run, I'll hold him off." The Digimon didn't agree, and Gomamon said, "Just because you're the strongest doesn't mean you need to fight by yourself!" "I've got the best chance! You guys need to protect them! Now run!" Gomamon finally saw the hidden message under Miharumon's words. She didn't want them hurt, and for them to protect Yumi while she was gone. Gomamon nodded, and everyone started running, dragging a reluctant Yumi behind them. A few moments after they left that room and were running down the hall, there was a huge explosion, and Yumi looked back to see Miharumon use a Howling Inferno and then jump at his left leg, but was hit away. 

She whimpered in pain as she hit the wall, and was held there. Yumi stopped, yelling, "MIHARUMON!!!!" Andromon was about to finish her off, when Agumon used Pepper Breath, and Andromon released Miharumon. Yumi ran over to her partner as she slumped to the ground, and lifted her on her back before running after the others. After a couple minutes, the lights turned off, and everyone stopped, wondering what had happened, when Yumi looked behind them, and saw a pair of glowing red eyes. She was frozen in fear, and whispered, "Guys, someone's there." Everyone turned around, and were scared speechless. 

They started trying to get away quietly, but Andromon used Lightning Blade, and everyone ran, and jumped around a corner before it struck a wall. They ran out onto a bridge, and Andromon used Lightning Blade again. Everyone jumped over the railing, holding on, as the attack sped past them. 

As Andromon got closer, Tai jumped onto a crane and used it to lift Andromon into the air. Everyone ran, and found everyone else on the roof. Yumi said, breathing heavily, "Guys, we need to get away from here!" Matt asked, "Why?" Just then, Andromon broke through the floor. Agumon Digivolved to Greymon and Gabumon Digivolved to Garurumon before attacking Andromon. 

It was obvious that Andromon was too much for the two Digimon, and Yumi placed Miharumon on the ground. Miharumon rose shakily to her feet, saying, "I…need…to help." Yumi held her down, saying, "You can't help them now." She saw Izzy put something into his computer, and Tentomon Digivolved to Kabuterimon. Kabuterimon flew at Andromon, barely missing, and then used his Electro Shocker to hit Andromon's left leg and destroyed the black gear. Andromon apologized, and said that the only way to get out of the factory was through the sewer. Miharumon, still on Yumi's back, wrinkled her nose, saying, "Oh joy." 

Everyone went into the sewer and started walking. The Digimon started singing, including Miharumon, and then the kids sang. But Miharumon suddenly wrinkled her nose, disgusted, and tried to sneeze the scent out. Yumi stopped, asking, "Miharumon, what's wrong?" "Numemon. Disgusting Digimon that through Numesludge, something you don't want to get hit by." Yumi asked, smelling something horrible, "Should we run?" Miharumon nodded, "I want to get this stench out of my nose." Suddenly, the Numemon came into view, and Miharumon said, "Run!!" 

Everyone turned around and ran as fast as they could, as Numesludge was flung at them. They found a way out, and ran up an incline. They ran out into the sunlight, and the Numemon withdrew back into the darkness. Agumon said, "The only thing that keeps them away is the sunlight." Everyone started walking again, until they came across a field of vending machines. Mimi ran down with Palmon to get a drink, and Yumi said, "Does she see the same thing's we see?" "I doubt it." Sora said. Suddenly, the vending machine that Mimi was at opened up to reveal the leader of the Numemon, who asked her out. She rudely declined, and clouds covered the sun. 

She ran as the other vending machines popped open, showing more Numemon, and Mimi ran past them. Yumi started running, and was alongside Mimi, saying, "You shouldn't have gone down in the first place!" "Be quiet and RUN!!" The Numemon had begun to throw Numesludge at them, and they hid behind some trees. Palmon jumped out, and was about to use Poison Ivy when the Numemon suddenly ran away. Yumi came out, and Miharumon sighed with relief. They turned around to see Monzaemon, and Miharumon said, "It's okay, it's just Monzaemon. He takes care of old toys at Toy Town. He's harmless." Suddenly, Monzaemon shot beams out of his eyes, aiming at them, and they started running again, and Yumi said, "I thought you said he was harmless!" "He usually is! I don't know what happened!" 

They ran, and the Numemon leader popped out of a trench, and beckoned them in. They jumped in, and Monzaemon passed over them. When his footsteps died away, Yumi got up to check out what it was. Miharumon was on her own feet, feeling completely refreshed, and said, "What about everyone else?" Yumi thought for a moment, and said, "I don't know. Maybe they're at Toy Town. Come on Mimi." They walked to Toy Town, and, as they walked through the streets, they found it disturbingly quiet. Miharumon sniffed the air for a moment, and said, "I smell them." Everyone ran around them, sounding like zombies, being chased by toys, and then disappeared. 

Yumi was confused as they walked by a store, and heard familiar voices coming from a chest inside. They ran inside, and discovered that the Digimon were all locked in there. After hearing their stories, Yumi said, decidedly, "It's up to us, Mimi. Are you up for it?" Mimi nodded, but she wasn't nearly as sure as Yumi. They went out into the streets, and looked around for Monzaemon. Miharumon whipped around, snarling, as Monzaemon turned a corner, carrying balloons. Mimi demanded that he release their friends, when he shot beams out of his eyes. Miharumon used a Howling Inferno to counteract his beams, and said, "Palmon, protect them for me." Before Yumi could protest, Miharumon leapt at Monzaemon, sinking her fangs into his arm. 

He started pummeling her against buildings, and finally flung her into the air. Palmon tried to get them to a safe distance, but Yumi refused to leave. "I can't just leave her here!" Mimi saw Yumi's Digivice begin to glow, but Palmon got them pretty far away, and the glow died. 

Miharumon used a Howling Inferno, but was smacked into the ground, and skidded towards Yumi. Yumi ran up to Miharumon, saying, "You need to stop!" "I can't! I can still fight!" Suddenly, Numemon started jumping out of the sewers and started fighting Monzaemon. They were easily defeated, and he used Hearts Attack. As the blue hearts neared them, the Numemon made a wall, getting caught instead. Palmon was tired of being pushed around, and Digivolved into Togemon. Her and Monzaemon started getting into a fistfight, until she used Needle Spray. Then, a black gear popped out of him and was destroyed. 

Once everyone was released from the spell and the trunk, Monzaemon apologized and gave them a real Heart Attack. Everyone felt great, and was giggling and smiling, but something was pestering Yumi, in the back of her mind, but she forgot it as they drifted away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They were walking through a forest, and it was freezing! Yumi gave her jacket to T.K., since he was younger and needed it more. Miharumon no longer complained, feeling fine with the weather. Joe, being a pessimist, said all of the horrible things that would happen if it started snowing, while everyone else tried to think of the positive things. They soon walked out of the forest into a field of snow, and everyone stopped. "If we walk across this field in our sneakers, our toes will go numb!" Matt said, and everyone looked around. Tai saw steam, and said, "Hey, that's probably a hot spring!" Everyone got excited and ran towards it. When they got there, they found that the water was so hot you could cook a lobster in no time flat! 

They were all disappointed, and Joe asked, "Great! Now where are we going to find some food?" T.K. pointed to a refrigerator, and Yumi said, "You've gotta be kidding me." But everyone ran towards it. Tai opened it to show hundreds of eggs. Joe said, "Wait! We can't eat that! We don't know if it's fit for human consumption!" "Then I'll be the guinea pig! If I turn blue, then you'll know they're not edible!" Tai countered. "That's not all! They don't belong to us! It'd be stealing!"  
Yumi said, trying to calm Joe down, "Look, if the person knew our situation, I'm sure they'd let us eat. Now stop worrying." And everyone started preparing the eggs or making bowls and chopsticks. 

Yumi had finished four bowls and four pairs of chopsticks and saw Joe look really depressed. She set them aside, and asked, "Joe, what's wrong?" He didn't answer. "If something's bothering you, you can tell me. I won't tell, if that makes you feel better." He turned to her, saying, "Why is it that I'm the only one that worries about things? No one else seems to care!" "Joe, I worry about plenty!" "Like what?" "I worry that Miharumon won't be able to Digivolve…because of me." He looked at her for a moment, "I worry that maybe I'm holding her back. That she could be so much stronger if I wasn't around." She smiled weakly, saying, "Anyway, we need to get these to the others." 

She walked off, and was met by Miharumon. You wouldn't know she's unhappy by looking at her. She hides it, so that nobody worries, but is it right to hide something like that? Joe thought, but Gomamon snapped him out of it and he took his bowls and chopsticks to the others. Everyone filled their bowls with eggs and started eating. Sora asked what everyone would want. Everyone wanted something weird, like maple syrup and jellybeans. Yumi didn't say anything, not wanting to comment negatively, when Sora asked, "What about you?" "I like making a sandwich with chips." "You put chips in the sandwich?" 

Yumi nodded, and everyone stayed silent, looking at her strangely, and she said, "Like you guys are normal!!" She crossed her arms, and pouted. Miharumon didn't say anything, and continued to eat, and so did everyone else. When they were done, she went for a short walk, with Miharumon trotting happily enough beside her. She was thinking about Miharumon's Digivolving, and Miharumon could tell something was wrong, but also knew that Yumi didn't want to talk about it. When she got back, she saw Tai and Matt fighting, and Joe tried to stop it, but got involved himself. When the yelling got too loud, she yelled, "BE QUIET!!!!" 

Tai, Matt, and Joe stared at her, and she said, "Okay, we'll think about climbing Infinity Mountain later, let's rest in the cave now!!" Matt and Tai followed her, but Joe stayed behind, thinking. Everyone went into the cave, and almost everyone went immediately to sleep. Yumi lay awake, Miharumon sleeping peacefully beside her, when she noticed Joe get up and walk outside. She sat up, waking Miharumon, and she walked, silently, to the entrance. She saw him walk towards the mountain, and thought he was going to climb the mountain by himself. She followed him silently, and saw Gomamon join him. 

After a while, Miharumon got tired of sneaking around, and walked out into the open, saying, "Gomamon…" Both of the boys turned around, and Joe said, "Wait. If you're here, then so is…" Yumi walked out of the shadows, saying, "I saw you leave, and I suspected that you were going to climb the mountain by yourself, so I wanted to be sure you didn't get hurt." He nodded, and said, "Fine. Come on, then." They climbed until dawn, and they were passing by a stream when Miharumon stopped, and cocked her ears. She turned around, saying, "Unimon's coming." Joe pulled everyone into a small cave in the wall, and Gomamon said, "We don't need to hide from Unimon. He's a good Digimon." "Your information has never been accurate!" Joe countered. "Sad but true!" 

Unimon landed to get a drink, and Gomamon came out, saying, "Hello, Unimon! It's me, Gomamon!" Everyone else came out of the cave a bit, and Miharumon heard something coming towards Unimon. "Unimon, run!!" Suddenly, a black gear struck Unimon in the back, controlling him. Miharumon snarled, standing in front of Yumi and Joe protectively, while Gomamon hid behind her. She used Howling Inferno, but Unimon flew up, dodging it, and used his Ariel Attack. Miharumon countered with a powerful Howling Inferno, and said, "Gomamon, take care of them." "You can't just expect us to leave you by yourself!" Gomamon said stubbornly, and Miharumon shot a Howling Inferno at Unimon, keeping him at bay for a moment before saying, "If you want, I can protect them and you can hold Unimon off." 

Gomamon said, hurriedly, "No need to be hasty!" "Just as I thought." Yumi said, "Miharumon, you don't stand a chance by yourself. If I'm here, than you can at least Digivolve." "That's a gamble. I can't take that risk, Yumi." Before anyone could say anything more, Miharumon noticed Unimon about to fire an Ariel Attack, and shot him in the chest with a Howling Inferno, making him hit the rock above them. Gomamon backed up, and Miharumon said, "Just listen to me for once, Gomamon!" Unimon shot an Ariel Attack that struck Miharumon dead on, and the force threw her at Yumi, who caught her and was thrown back. 

Miharumon stood up, but Yumi held her back, saying, "You can't defeat him!" Miharumon didn't answer, for she was breathing heavily, and Unimon was about to use Ariel Attack. Before the shot was fired, Yumi closed her eyes, hugging Miharumon, when she heard rocks smash. She looked up to see Birdramon holding Unimon in a crater in the wall, with Sora, Tai, and Agumon riding her. Yumi smiled as her friends jumped off Birdramon. Unimon blasted Birdramon off, making her fall down to the ledge below, and Sora followed. Agumon Digivolved to Greymon, and tried to grab Unimon, who flew out of reach and then smashed him into the wall. 

Before Unimon could blast Greymon and Tai with his Ariel Attack, Miharumon aimed a Howling Inferno at the side of Unimon's head, smacking his Ariel Attack away. He turned to look at her, saying, "I almost forgot about you." He shot an Ariel Attack at her, and she grabbed Yumi by her shirt, pulling her away from the danger, and Unimon said, "And you're supposed to be the most feared of the chosen Digimon! What a joke!" Miharumon snarled, releasing Yumi, who grabbed her, holding her back. Unimon decided to attack Birdramon, and flew above her and Birdramon. Joe was on the ledge above him, and saw the black gear that was stuck in him. 

He jumped onto Unimon's back, trying to rip it out. Unimon began to plunge and rear in the air, shrieking in pain. Joe was suddenly flung off, and was falling to the rocks below, when Gomamon glowed brightly and Digivolved to Ikkakumon. Joe landed on Ikkakumon's shaggy back, and Ikkakumon said, "Let's finish this, Joe!" He used Harpoon Torpedo, and it seemed to miss, until the explosives inside came out and struck Unimon in the back. Unimon ran off without a word, and the gear was destroyed. The Digimon Dedigivolved, and they all went to the top of the mountain. There really wasn't anything there, but there were plenty of strange things, to be sure. 

Joe started freaking out as the others joined them, and Tai started drawing what he called a map. It was just a bunch of confusing doodles, so Yumi didn't even try to comprehend what everything meant. Miharumon cocked her ears and looked down the path they had come from unafraid. "What is it, Miharumon?" Yumi asked, looking. Everyone strained to see, and saw a large Digimon approaching. "It's okay. Its just Leomon. He's a good Digimon, last time I checked." Miharumon said lazily, putting her head on her paws. She looked at him closely, noting that his pupils were gone, and asked, "Leomon, what do you want?" "The children." Immediately, Miharumon was on her feet. 

He took out his sword and jumped at them. Miharumon shot a Howling Inferno, stopping him for a moment. She joined everyone else as they continued to run, and, suddenly, another Digimon blocked their path. "Ogremon! Get out of our way!" Miharumon snarled as everyone stopped. They were about to go back when they saw Leomon. As Ogremon and Leomon leapt at them, six of the Digimon Digivolved, defending them. Unbeknownst to them, Devimon was watching from above, thinking, They've all Digivolved, but why haven't the two most powerful done so as well? Below, Miharumon and Patamon stayed near Yumi and T.K., when huge rocks fell from the top.

The Champion level Digimon destroyed the rocks, turning it to sand, and discovered that Leomon and Ogremon had disappeared. Everyone was confused, and started walking until sunset through a pine forest. Everyone was tired, especially the Digimon. They all stopped, wanting to rest, when Joe looked around, and said, "Look! A mansion!" "Or maybe a hotel!" Tai added. 

Everyone started running towards it, noting how the grass looked freshly cut, and went up to the door. When they opened the door, it seemed a bit dark inside, and everyone except Joe was cautious, for once. T.K. went inside and looked at a picture of an angel. Everyone looked around, wondering why it seemed so empty, when Miharumon said, eyes glowing with delight, "I smell food! This way!!" She ran, everyone following her, and Tai opened the door to a dining room, with a huge table covered with food. All the Digimon started eating, as the others grew cautious. Eventually, the sight and smell of food was too much and everyone ate until they felt they were going to burst. 

After eating, everyone went to take hot baths, the boys on one side, the girls on another. Yumi relaxed immediately, hearing the boys make a ruckus on the other side of the wall, and Yumi asked, "Why do they have to be so loud! The people on the moon can hear them clearly!" Miharumon nodded agreeably, and Mimi said, "Forget about it and relax." Gomamon floated by, saying, "I've never felt so relaxed in my whole entire life." Miharumon snapped at him, asking, "What are you doing here?" Palmon used Poison Ivy to throw Gomamon back over, saying, "Get back on the boys side!" 

After the bath, everyone went to the room they were sharing, which had eight soft beds. Yumi folded her clothes and put them on the edge of her bed before crawling under the covers. Miharumon settled on the foot of the bed, and slept immediately. Yumi drifted into sleep, gripping her Digivice in her hand, wishing that Miharumon would Digivolve soon. The next thing she remembered was Matt yelling for everyone to wake up, and when she opened her eyes, the walls and ceiling were gone. The building looked like it had been partially demolished. 

Suddenly, a strange force lifted everybody's bed into the air, and Miharumon snarled, saying, "This is Devimon's handiwork for sure!" "Devimon?" Yumi's bed made a sudden sharp turn, and she grasped the headrest, asking, "What's going on?" She looked down to see the island split apart, with Infinity Mountain, stationary, in the middle. Suddenly, the beds started to fall, and then rise again. Miharumon said, "Hold on! We'll be fine. Leomon's on our side now!" "What?" She heard Leomon's resounding cry of pain as her bed was hurled towards an island. 

The impact was almost deafening, and she was hurled off. She rubbed her head, and Miharumon licked her face, saying, "You should get dressed." Yumi nodded, and as she pulled her clothes on, she noticed they had landed near a waterfall, and tied her jacket around her waist before seeing another bed fly over the waterfall. She gasped, and ran to the edge, to see Patamon flapping hard to keep T.K. out of the water. She climbed down quickly, with Miharumon ahead of her, and said, "T.K.! T.K.!! Are you okay?" He turned around, smiling. "Yumi! You landed here, too?" "A bit higher up. I saw you crash." T.K. hugged her, happy he wouldn't be alone, and Patamon landed on Miharumon's back, feeling better. 

They started walking through a savanna, and stopped in front of a railroad crossing. "If there's a train, we could hop on and it could take us back to summer camp!" T.K. said hopefully, and Yumi smiled, thinking, I wish it were that simple, T.K. When nothing passed by, and the bars went up, Yumi sighed, saying, "Let's keep going, T.K." They soon reached a large town that looked like it was made up of baby building blocks, and Miharumon said, "This is the Primary Village, where all Digimon start their lives." Yumi nodded as she saw T.K. and Patamon start bouncing on the squishy ground and jump high into the air. She smiled, and followed them. 

Miharumon cocked her ears, saying, "I hear something over there." "Me, too." Patamon agreed, and they went to check out what it was. It ended up being hundreds upon thousands of cradle's, each one holding a different Digimon.  
Yumi looked around and saw a field of eggs, all painted in different designs and colors. "What are these, Miharumon?" "Digieggs." "Wait. Are you saying that Digimon are born from eggs?" Miharumon nodded. Patamon and T.K. went over to one, and Patamon found an envelope on the ground, written in Digicode, which said 'Rub Gently'. T.K. picked up a Digiegg and rubbed it. A Digimon popped out, and T.K. put it on the floor, wondering where to find a cradle for it, when one poofed up for the little Digimon baby. 

Yumi smiled, saying, "You know what, I'm going to go get some toys down from that tree for the babies. You two better not cause any trouble while I'm gone." She walked off with Miharumon. Miharumon jumped up into the branches and ripped the toys off one by one and dropped them down to Yumi. When they had a rather large pile, Yumi thought they had enough, and gathered the toys up in her arms as Miharumon jumped down. As they headed back, the sound of fighting came into earshot. They raced back to find Patamon fighting with another Digimon. Miharumon snarled, jumping in between them, breaking them apart. 

The other Digimon said, nervously, "Oh! Hi, Miharumon." "It's not so nice to see you again, Elecmon, considering you're attacking my friends." He cringed, saying, "I just thought he was hurting my babies." Yumi had finished passing out the toys they had brought, and walked over. "If you guys can't settle your dispute in a civil manner, then we're going to have to try a different approach."  
When they were done, Patamon and Elecmon were ready for their match of tug-of-war. As it began, the two Digimon looked evenly matched, but Patamon pulled so hard that Elecmon flew and pierced a block, making the feathers fly out. 

Yumi yelled, worried, "Are you okay, Elecmon?" "Yeah, I'm fine!" Yumi let out the breath she'd been holding, and said, "Okay, now we just need to get him down." Miharumon went to get him down, and he apologized to Patamon about earlier. He needed to go to the Yokomon village to tell them something. T.K. was holding a small black baby Digimon, when it suddenly Digivolved to Koromon. Yumi smiled, saying, "Congratulations, Koromon!" T.K. lifted Koromon up and smiled, laughing. Miharumon said, defensively, "You know, I'm gonna Digivolve too, Yumi." "Me, too." Patamon added. 

Yumi knelt in front of Miharumon, and said, "I always knew that you would." She smiled, "Did you ever doubt you could?" Miharumon didn't say anything, and licked Yumi's cheek, a sign to say she wanted to change the subject. Yumi said, "Miharumon, why don't you go look for some food?" Miharumon nodded, and left. When Yumi turned back around to watch T.K. play with the baby Digimon, she saw Leomon on the top of the cliff behind them, and the Digimon were frightened. "T.K.! Move!" Leomon took out his sword and started running down the cliff. Yumi ran forward, grabbing T.K.'s wrist, and started running. 

She hid with him and Patamon in some thick bushes, and whispered, "T.K., I need to get Miharumon. Stay hidden until we come back. Patamon will protect you." She smiled at Patamon, whispering, "I trust you, Patamon." Patamon nodded, and Yumi ran low out of the bushes, and was about to start her search when Leomon used his Fist Of The Beast King and smashed the ground in front of her. She stopped, almost falling backwards, and her knees shook with fright.  
"I must destroy the children, starting with the girl." She shook with fear, and said, "The one time that Miharumon leaves my side is the time I need her the most." Leomon raised his sword. 

"MIHARUMON!!!" 

Suddenly, Leomon's sword was knocked out of his hands by a Howling Inferno, and Miharumon jumped in between him and Yumi. She snarled, saying, "Try that again! I dare you!" Yumi was just happy Miharumon was there. She felt much safer. Suddenly, she heard a squeak, and turned around to see Ogremon threatening a small Digimon. Suddenly, Leomon cut down the tree that T.K. and Patamon were hiding behind as well, and Patamon tried a Bubble Boom. It didn't work, and Yumi said, "Miharumon! Help them!" Miharumon ran forward, but, before she could do anything, a Howling Blaster struck him. Matt and Garurumon came into view, and Yumi relaxed. 

Matt got off and went to T.K. as Garurumon went to fight Leomon. Tai took the baby Digimon from Ogremon's unsuspecting hands, and Greymon and Ogremon began to fight. Suddenly, some black gears came out of the mountain and went into Leomon, making him grow and turn black and gray. He was much too powerful for Garurumon to fight alone, and Miharumon ran at Leomon from behind, biting down hard on his arm. He used his Fist Of The Beast King, making her fly into a rock and shatter it. 

Miharumon stood up, growling, and Leomon used it on Garurumon, smashing him into a rock. He then used it on Greymon, smashing him into some of the buildings. Yumi was with T.K. and Patamon, and saw Leomon coming towards them. She pushed T.K. behind her, and saw Patamon try to keep Leomon away with a Bubble Boom. It didn't work, and Leomon caught him with one hand. Before anyone could move, Togemon came down, smashing into Leomon and wrenching loose his hold. T.K. ran to Patamon, and Yumi saw Izzy and Mimi fly in on Kabuterimon. They said something to Tai, and Leomon was coming towards them again. Miharumon, snarling, shot a Howling Inferno, and he barely flinched. 

Miharumon ran in the way, and shot another Howling Inferno. Leomon punched her out of the way, and she flew away. "Miharumon." Yumi would have gone to her partner if Leomon hadn't been in the way. Suddenly, Tai was walking towards them, daring Leomon to try and get them. When he got closer, he held up his Digivice and a blinding light came out, hurting Leomon. Yumi held her Digivice, saying, "At least mine can do something." She ran forward, holding up her Digivice. Matt joined in, and the black gears were forced out, and Leomon went back to normal size, falling to his knees. Kabuterimon shot an Electro Shocker at Ogremon, who fled.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Leomon was telling them about an old prophecy, about how the Digiworld would be shrouded in darkness that had the power of changing good Digimon into bad ones, and how a group of children called the Digidestined that would come from another world and save the Digiworld. Yumi asked, "Okay, but how do you know that's us?" "The Digidestined were said to have the power to make Digimon Digivolve, and you've done that." "So, once we save the island, we'll be able to go home. Once our purpose is served, there's no reason for us to remain." Yumi brightened up, saying, "So all we have to do is defeat Devimon and we can go home!!" Mimi seemed happy, talking about all of the shopping she was going to do. 

Yumi said, "Then let's go!" Not everyone except Tai seemed too sure about it. "If we don't do this, it'll never be over!" Tai said. Izzy stood up, saying, "I'm in. It's impossible for us to lose with the Digivices." Mimi stood up, "The first thing on my list, when I get home, is to do some killer shopping!" Palmon and Tentomon agreed, and so did Agumon. Eventually, everyone agreed, and they set off for Infinity Mountain. They took a boat, since the island they were on was still too far away, and Leomon warned them of the dangers continuously. They soon reached land, and started walking steadily up the mountain, and Miharumon wasn't complaining, thinking of the upcoming battle. 

Yumi saw black gears flying through the air, and saw them converge on one spot at the top. Suddenly, the sky grew dark, blocking the sun, and the ground shook. Suddenly, a huge Devimon broke through the building at the top and took flight. He landed in front of them, and turned around to face them, making wind push them against the rock. 

He used a strange move to hold them against the rock, and released them when he was hit by a Harpoon Torpedo. Birdramon flew overhead and used Meteor Wing. All of the other Digimon Digivolved as Sora ran up to them. Garurumon jumped at him, using a Howling Blaster as a distraction before jumping on his arm. He was thrown off, and landed on Greymon. Kabuterimon and Togemon tried, but he smacked them away. He then grabbed Birdramon and threw her at Greymon and Garurumon, who were still trying to rise. Devimon then turned to Ikkakumon and grabbed him, no matter how many times his hand was struck with a Harpoon Torpedo, and he threw him at Kabuterimon, who had come back. 

Now all of the Champion level Digimon were down, and it was only Miharumon and Patamon left. Miharumon snarled as she saw Devimon try to grab T.K. and shot a Howling Inferno at him. He barely flinched, and simply smacked her aside. She flew into the rock, making a crater, and fell. Yumi saw T.K. was scared out of his mind, and that Patamon couldn't protect him. She ran to him, hugging him, her back to the giant hand, saying, "T.K., everything's going to be fine. I'm here." Miharumon had stood up, and her heart beat wildly in her chest when she saw what was going on. 

"YUMI!!!" 

As Miharumon ran towards her, she Digivolved into Haramon, a large white wolf that was big enough for eight people to ride her comfortably, with black fur in the shape of the symbol she had worn as Iinomon on her upper foreleg. Her blue eyes flashed as she used Slashing Fangs to slash apart his hand. She snarled, and Devimon cringed in fear. Yumi turned around to see Haramon, and said, "You…you Digivolved." "Well, you needed me, and I'm here." Haramon offered her back, and Yumi got on. "T.K., stay here until this is over." T.K. nodded, and she smiled as Haramon jumped at Devimon, using Howling Tornado, where a ball of wind came out of her mouth. 

Devimon was pushed back, and Haramon used Slashing Fangs to rip at his chest. Devimon tried to smack her, but she jumped off, landing with her feet on the wall, before jumping forward again, towards his face, using Howling Tornado. He held up his hand, blocking the move, and grabbed Haramon in midair. She snarled, struggling, and Devimon threw her. Yumi, on Haramon's back, gripped her fur tight. Haramon landed on her side, skidding on the ground. Yumi got off, and ran to Haramon's head, asking, "Haramon, are you okay?" Haramon nodded as she stood up. She saw Devimon grab T.K. and Patamon, and a bright light escaped through his fingers.

Patamon Digivolved into Angemon, and was about to use Hand Of Fate when it looked like Devimon was going to get out of the way. Haramon, from behind Devimon, jumped up and pushed Devimon into it, and, as a consequence, the attack that went through Devimon hit her, too. Though it was only truly effective against virus-type Digimon, Angemon used all of his power, and it hurt tremendously. Angemon had used all of his power, and Haramon was so weak that she Dedigivolved all the way back to Iinomon. As she fell, Yumi ran forward, catching her. She looked up to see Angemon dissolve into nothingness.

She ran up with the others, and saw T.K. on his hands and knees, crying, and some feathers make a small pile in front of him before turning into a Digiegg. Yumi said, cradling the unconscious Iinomon in her arms, "T.K., look. A Digiegg." T.K. held the Digiegg, asking, "Do you think that Angemon's in here?" "I'm sure he is. He's just resting up. Soon, he'll come back, good as new." Yumi smiled, and T.K. held the egg close, saying, "I'll make sure to take good care of him." Suddenly, some rocks moved and a strange projector became visible. An old man appeared as a hologram, which said, "Ahh. I've heard of you kids. I must say I'm pleased." 

Yumi asked, "Um…. Who are you?" "I am Gennai." He looked at Iinomon, who had awoken in Yumi's arms. "Iinomon, it's been a while. Still getting yourself in trouble, I see." Iinomon smiled, saying, "Well, I never saw the reason to change, Gennai." Yumi looked down at Iinomon, asking, "You know him?" "Yeah. He's our friend." She smiled, "Though, last time I saw him, he wasn't an old man." Iinomon directed her attention back at Gennai, "Where are you calling from?" "Across the ocean, on the continent of Server." She nodded, saying, "That's pretty far." "I need all of you to come to Sever and defeat our enemies. As the Digidestined, I have faith in all of you." 

Izzy said, "That's crazy if we don't know your exact location." "Good point. I'll create a map for you on your laptop." "Do you really think we can beat something tougher than Devimon?" Yumi asked, holding Iinomon close. "Not presently, but if your Digimon can Digivolve one step further, you might be able to do it." "We can Digivolve even more?" Iinomon asked. Gennai nodded, "But in order to do it, you'll need the tags and crests." A picture of a tag and a crest took the place of Gennai. "Where can we find them?" Gabumon questioned. "The crests are scattered all about, you can find them all over the continent of Server. But the tags were secretly sealed away by Devimon." 

Gennai reappeared, and the connection was being broken. Gennai needed help, and Iinomon was struggling in Yumi's arms, whimpering. When the connection was broken, Yumi asked, "Now what?" Izzy turned on his laptop, saying, "At least he was able to send the map before he got disconnected." 

Tai said, answering Yumi's question, "First we can eat, and after that I'm open to suggestions!" Night fell by the time they had finished eating, and Iinomon smiled as she bit into the last fish, which she had gotten after beating Agumon in a fight. Iinomon, thanks to the food, got the energy she needed to Digivolve back into Miharumon. She barked happily, and sat down, her tail wagging. 

Tai asked, "Okay, now that we're done stuffing our faces, what are we going to do now?" "Isn't it obvious? We need to go to Server and help Gennai defeat his enemies." Miharumon said. "Why should we?" "What are you talking about, Joe?" Miharumon snapped. "Well, Devimon's gone from the island, and the black gears have disappeared, too. We've been once around the island, so we pretty much know where everything is…" "I'm not abandoning Gennai so I can stay safe!!" Miharumon snarled, angered by Joe's cowardice. Yumi said, putting a hand on Miharumon's head, "Joe, if we don't go help him, then we'll never get home. I'd rather risk my life to see my family again rather than stay here and be safe." 

Miharumon nodded in agreement, and so did all of the others. Yumi stood up, "Well, I don't know what you guys are going to do, but I'm going with Miharumon to Server, even if we have to swim the whole way!" Everyone didn't seem so sure, but their Digimon convinced them, and Yumi smiled, saying, "Then, Server, here we come!!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day, the Digimon were breaking down trees, so that everyone could make a raft, but the process was slow. Miharumon went as fast as she could, but there still weren't enough. Yumi sat on the ground, saying, "This is going to take forever! We'll be done by the next millennium!" "It's okay, Yumi. It's not like we're in a hurry or anything." Yumi heard something from behind them, and turned around to see Leomon walking towards them. "Hey! Leomon!" He stood next to them, and said, "So, I hear you're all going to Server." "How'd you know?" Yumi questioned, standing. "Oh, you know us monsters, we all love to gossip." Yumi smiled, thinking it was a bit humorous, "I wanted to see if you needed help with anything." 

"Really?" Sora asked. "I've brought along some friends who want to help as well." Yumi turned back to see Digimon that weren't familiar to her, but the others obviously knew them. Then Monzaemon and Meramon came into view, and when the Yokomon ran up, Yumi couldn't help but smile. All the Digimon helped to break down a lot of trees, and the raft was soon complete, with supplies and sail included. The Digimon road it down an incline, and it landed in the water undamaged. Everyone else ran down, and Miharumon said, "Strong as iron." Leomon came up, saying, "Trust me, that raft is strong enough to get you across the ocean." 

Yumi nodded, saying, "We couldn't have done it without you." Suddenly, the Digiegg in T.K.'s arms started to shake, and hatched to reveal a small white baby Digimon. "It's a Poyomon." Miharumon stated. 

They all boarded the raft, and said their goodbyes as the raft sailed off. Miharumon curled up and started sleeping, and Yumi patted her head as she sat next to her. Joe was worried about how long the trip would take, but Yumi tuned him out, like she sometimes did when Miharumon was complaining more than usual. The waves got rougher, and Izzy and Mimi started getting seasick. Yumi felt her stomach churn when she saw a tidal wave in front of them, and gripped onto Miharumon tight when it shook the raft badly. "Was that from another boat?" Matt questioned, and Izzy asked, "What boat could do that?" Suddenly, a huge whale-like creature came out of the water, and used its fin to push the raft back. 

Miharumon said, "That's a Whamon!" "It's huge!" Yumi commented, gripping the mast. "They aren't usually this aggressive. I don't get it!" At the moment, the Whamon turned back around, and swallowed them whole. As their raft sped down the throat, Miharumon had a tight grip on a rope connected to the mast, with her teeth. They suddenly flew into what was supposed to be the stomach, and Yumi sighed with relief, releasing her death grip on the mast. Miharumon unclenched her jaws and walked to the edge, looking up, and growling. "A black gear." She stated, and everyone looked up at it. 

Suddenly, a strange liquid began to seep into the space, and, when it touched the raft, it began melting it. Miharumon jumped back from the edge as Izzy said, "Its acid!" Miharumon snarled, asking, "Great! How are we going to get to the black gear now?" 

Palmon said, "Someone can climb on these." And she used Poison Ivy. Tai climbed up them, and, when he got close enough, the light from his Digivice destroyed the black gear and he landed, safely, back on the raft. Suddenly, everything turned a bright white, and the raft was lifted on a strange current, upwards. They soon exited through the hole on Whamon's head, and landed in the water, the raft demolished. Everyone was gripping onto a log, and Yumi was on top of Miharumon, who was using a powerful dog paddle to stay afloat. Whamon came closer, and Miharumon instinctive protectiveness took over. 

She was about to blast him with a Howling Inferno if he hadn't apologized and offered to take them to Server. When everyone was on Whamon, they were happy about the contrast between him and the raft. "Now we just need to find those tags that Devimon hid somewhere." Tai stated, and Whamon said, "I don't know about tags, but Devimon hid something a while ago, deep at the bottom of the ocean." "Where?" Yumi questioned, hopeful. "I can take you there. You can all ride inside me, but no tickling!!" Everyone rode inside him until he dropped them off into an underwater cave. He needed to rest there, so everyone else decided to continue. 

A convenience store came into sight, and, in a flurry of dirt, so did a huge Digimon, with a black gear stuck in his back. "Drimogemon!" Miharumon snarled. She turned to the kids, saying, "I can handle this. You guys look in the convenience store for the tags." Everyone nodded as Yumi took out her Digivice, asking, "Ready?" Miharumon nodded, and Digivolved into Haramon. She faced Drimogemon, and shot a Howling Tornado at him, smashing him against the cave wall as everyone ran into the convenience store. He tried to catch her with his drill, but Haramon dodged, using Slashing Fangs, and breaking the black gear in one fell swoop. 

He landed, defeated, against the convenience store, shaking everyone up. Haramon Dedigivolved, and Gomamon said, "Well, I guess I can't say you're weaker anymore, now can I?" "You never could." She replied, flicking his nose with her tail before running into the store. Yumi had fallen against a shelf of goods, bringing some boxed goods down on her, and Miharumon dug her out before asking, "Did you guys find the tags?" T.K. came up, with Poyomon holding a strange wooden box. When they opened it, they found the tags inside. Yumi took one, and put it around her neck. They got to Whamon, and they were soon continuing on their way to Server, with the tags hanging around their necks and the crests before them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Five days had passed slowly, and Yumi was sitting up, hugging her legs to her chest, with Miharumon sleeping beside her. Everyone except Tai was asleep, besides her, and she was bored. Tai took out his mini-telescope and, after a moment, said, "That's Server?" Yumi's hopes rose, and Miharumon started waking up beside her. Miharumon wasn't a water-lover, as one would say, and she was eager to get back on land, where she had no fear of drowning or getting into a very heated argument with Gomamon about whether she feared water or not. She stood up, stretching, as Whamon replied that it was indeed Server, and Tai woke everyone up. 

Yumi stretched, hearing some bones groan from being cramped for so long, and Miharumon yawned, cricking her back like a dog that's just woken up from a good nights sleep. They reached Server in a matter of minutes, and everyone jumped off of Whamon and onto land. Well, everyone except Mimi, who was a bit unnerved by it. Miharumon was running around in a circle, exercising her cramped muscles, until Gomamon asked, "Chasing your tail? Did it hurt your bottom when it bit on?" Miharumon pounced on him, saying, "If I wasn't so happy about finally being here, you wouldn't be here." She got off of him, trotting happily over to Yumi as Mimi was thrown off and landed on Izzy. 

Yumi chuckled lightly, and Whamon left, wishing them luck. They were supposed to head to a Koromon village, and they started walking through a desert. 

Miharumon, wanting to keep her happiness of being back on dry land, didn't complain, but was thoroughly displeased, as everyone soon saw when she jumped onto a rock, mumbling something incoherent about the sand. Miharumon suddenly perked, scenting the air. She walked forward, her eyes closed as she sniffed, her ears cocked. "Yumi, the Koromon village is in that direction." Miharumon stated, and Tai used his mini-telescope and saw a forest. Everyone started running towards the forest, hoping the village was there. They soon entered the forest, and were eventually looking down at a large village. Mimi was so excited about getting a bath that she ran down. 

Miharumon paused, scenting the air again. "Something's not right." She ran down after Mimi, with Palmon ahead of her, and Yumi trying to catch up from behind. Miharumon saw Mimi in front of a group of Pagumon, and her instinct was immediately untrustworthy. The Pagumon suddenly lifted Mimi and started taking her away. Miharumon snarled, running past Palmon as the others stopped to question her. Yumi didn't stop, following her partner as she ran into a hut. Suddenly, Miharumon calmed down, no longer snarling, but still had that look in her eyes that said she didn't like the Pagumon. Everyone else raced passed the pair, and ran upstairs. 

The next thing Yumi heard was a scream and the sound of two people hitting the floor, hard. 

That night, the Pagumon invited them to a feast, and there was plenty of food. Miharumon wasn't happy in the least. She said, "I smelled Koromon, not Pagumon. I know something's up! Pagumon are horrible pranksters!" "You're being paranoid, Miharumon. Relax and eat." Miharumon ate, but she said, after swallowing a mouthful, "Fine, I'll keep an eye on them, for now, but if they try to hurt anybody or betray us in some way, they'll feel my wrath." The Pagumon could tell from her cold glare how serious she was, and shivered in fright. 

The other Digimon were trying to convince her otherwise, but to no avail. She wouldn't budge, and they only stopped when she snarled viciously, warning them that, if they were to push any farther, she wouldn't hesitate to show them her power. They just couldn't understand she was being overprotective for their sakes. She had promised Gennai long ago that she'd protect all of them, and that's what she intended to do. Poyomon ate some food, and Digivolved back into Tokomon. Miharumon smiled with pride, remembering the first day each of the Digimon had first Digivolved to their In-Training forms. 

She noticed an evil glint in the Pagumon's eyes, and she growled softly, making a slight rumbling in her throat that no one noticed. The next day, Tokomon was missing. Miharumon instinctively blamed the Pagumon, but everyone else said he must have gone for a walk and gotten lost. She was unhappy that they didn't believe her, and she saw the Pagumon relished it. As she and Agumon went to search the forest, she turned to the Pagumon. "If you hurt Tokomon, consider yourselves scrap data." She growled loud enough for only the Pagumon to hear. They gave her fearful looks as she walked off. 

They reached a river, and Miharumon said, "Agumon, you go search the waterfall while I go down this river. If you need me, use a Pepper Breath on the water, and I'll come as fast as I can." Agumon nodded before walking off. She only walked for a few moments before turning around and seeing steam. She turned around, running, and saw that he was behind the waterfall. She raced behind to see two Gazimon beating up Agumon. She snarled, "If you don't back off this instant you'll wish you were never hatched!" That caught the Gazimon's attention, and they recoiled when they discovered she was a Miharumon. She used a Howling Inferno, smashing one against a wall. 

She snarled at the other, keeping him at bay, for now. She looked around to see Tokomon, bound, in a cage, and the Koromon from the village in cages as well. "I knew those Pagumon were up to no good!" She said, and turned to see one Gazimon use Electric Stun Blast. She dodged it, and, snarling, whipped him in the face with her tail. He fell back, and she said, "Nice try…NOT!!!" The other one jumped on her back, and she reared, yelping in pain when he grabbed her ears and pulled. She smashed him, backwards, into the wall, making him release his grip and fall off. She saw that Agumon was really beat up. If only I could have gotten here sooner, she thought. 

She got an idea, and said, "Agumon, I need you to shoot a Pepper Breath at the waterfall!" The Gazimon had no idea what she was planning, but Agumon knew better than to question her. A Gazimon tried to punch him, and she pounced on him, biting into his hand. He almost smacked her with his other hand, but she moved to the side, shooting a Howling Inferno. Yumi, get here soon! She thought, I can't hold them off forever! Suddenly, Yumi and Tai appeared, and Yumi said, "Miharumon!" Miharumon smiled, wagging her tail. "Who was right?" She said smugly, and Yumi sighed, defeated, "You were." "You should listen to me more often." Suddenly, a Gazimon grabbed her by the throat, holding her against the floor, as he was about to finish her off. 

"MIHARUMON!!" Yumi yelled, running towards her, and her Digivice glowed brightly before Miharumon Digivolve to Haramon. She snarled at the insignificant pest, and whipped him away with her tail, along with his partner. They both fell into the river, and Agumon looked up gratefully at Haramon, saying, "Thanks, Haramon. I never would've made it if you hadn't shown up." "What are friends for?" She questioned, smiling. T.K. got Tokomon out of his cage as everyone else freed the Koromon. Haramon heard something, and instinctively snarled. Yumi, who was beside her, saw a hologram of a Digimon come up over the trees, and she asked, "Who's that, Haramon?" "Etemon." Haramon said, never ceasing her snarling. 

The Koromon were obviously in distress, as Etemon said, "I'm gonna play a little number I just wrote. It's called 'Wrecking The Whole Place'." Haramon tensed as black wires rose everywhere in the air around them, flowing with red electricity. 

Everything started to fall apart, and the ceiling was about to fall on them, but Haramon stood over them, holding the rock up with her back. "Yumi, run to the room in the back with the others." Agumon and Gabumon Digivolved to Greymon and Garurumon. Greymon lifted the rocks off Haramon's back, and the ceiling stopped caving in. Etemon used Concert Crash, and Greymon and Garurumon Dedigivolved. 

Haramon stood her ground, and Yumi asked, "Why didn't Haramon Dedigivolve?" Tentomon answered, "She's always been one level ahead of us. At the Rookie level, she was as strong as a Champion, and as a Champion…" "She's as strong as an Ultimate." Yumi finished. Haramon snarled angrily at Etemon's hologram, and sniffed the air. She was about to run forward, to find him, when Yumi ran out, jumping on her back. "Yumi! You're not coming!" "If you go, I go!" Yumi retorted stubbornly, and Haramon got her point. She ran into the cave as everyone ran to the back. Haramon snarled once more before a wall closed behind her, trapping everyone in the room, and she Dedigivolved. 

She saw a strange symbol on the wall, and whispered, in awe, "The Crest of Courage!" It started to glow, and so did Tai's tag. The wall the symbol was etched on started to grow smaller, and eventually fitted itself into Tai's crest. 

Everyone stared in awe, and Yumi thought, Well, the Crest of Courage really is what I would have expected. They looked out to see a mountain valley, and the Koromon said that it was far from their village. Miharumon ran out, saying, "I hate being cramped in close quarters with you people!" She ran around a bit before running back to Yumi, who had just stepped out of the room with the others. Yumi smiled, saying, "Well, at least I feel safer."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

They were walking through a windy desert, and Miharumon was too tired to complain, a miracle that came at the price that everyone else was tired, too. Everyone seemed afraid, and Yumi asked, "What's the problem? Why are you all so afraid?" "Well, we can't even defend ourselves and we're in the middle of a desert. Does that answer your question?" Matt said, annoyed. "What do you mean we can't defend ourselves? Miharumon can still Digivolve!" "But how are we supposed to know if she won't back down?" Miharumon was much offended, and was about to defend herself when Yumi stamped her foot, fists clenched at her sides. 

"How dare you say things like that about Miharumon?! She's risked her life for us on more than one occasion, when it would have been easier to just run! She's the reason we're here right now, and I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't say things like that about her!" Yumi was usually a nice girl, who tried to avoid conflict. She was a bit of a pushover sometimes, and never raised her voice to shout at someone. This was unusual for her, and everyone looked at her, wide-eyed. "You know, she's right." Everyone turned to look at Gomamon, the last Digimon they would have expected to talk just then. "Miharumon's always been there for us Digimon. We owe her so much that she'd be rich by now! So I don't think you should say things like that either!" 

Miharumon looked gratefully at Gomamon, as the other Digimon agreed. After that, Matt felt uncomfortable around Yumi and Miharumon, and Tai said, "And we're not defenseless! I have the crest, remember?!" "We don't even know how to use it. Will it really make Agumon Digivolve?" Matt said. Yumi herself was a bit doubtful, but Tai wasn't. He was so sure that it would help. When they reached an oasis, to rest, he basically took all of the food they gathered and gave it to Agumon. Agumon couldn't eat any more, and Miharumon sat by, watching sympathetically. She knew it must hurt his stomach, and started looking around for herbs, to help the future pain. 

She came back with a mouthful of the herb to see Agumon stuffed like a Thanksgiving turkey. She went up to him, and put the herb down. "You should eat this now. Trust me. It'll help the stomach ache later." Agumon nodded, eating the herb. She sat back down with Yumi, who asked, "You gave him more to eat?" "That's an herb. It's to help him with the violent stomach ache he'll get later." Yumi nodded, understanding. Suddenly, Joe's tag began to glow, meaning that the crest was nearby. Tai used his mini-telescope to see some ruins ahead, and everyone started moving towards it. 

When they got closer, they noticed that it looked like the Roman Coliseum, and saw, when they entered, wide screen TV's and a soccer field. 

Joe and Tai went to search for the crest as everyone else decided to relax. Sora saw a soccer ball, and suggested they play a game. It was humans vs. Digimon, but Yumi, Miharumon, and Agumon weren't going to play. Yumi sat down next to Agumon as he tried to sleep, and Miharumon sat on her other side, attentive and in a playful mood. Suddenly, as the soccer ball rolled, Tai kicked it, making it fly away. He started scolding them for playing, when Etemon appeared on the screen. 

Everyone ran towards Joe, who was in front of one of the soccer goals, all except Miharumon and Agumon. Agumon was having trouble running, and Miharumon stayed next to him, not going more than three feet ahead of him. Suddenly, the soccer goal slammed down on everyone, making a cage. Tentomon thought nothing of it, and flew at it, only to be zapped back by electricity. Yumi tried to help him up, and Etemon sent out another Greymon. Miharumon snarled, but, when she tried to Digivolve, she didn't have enough energy. "Why can't she Digivolve?" Yumi questioned, worried. "She doesn't have any energy, since Agumon ate all of the food." Izzy explained. 

Why can't I Digivolve? Miharumon thought, What's wrong with me? She saw that Agumon couldn't do anything, so she'd have to fight. She shot a Howling Inferno, which sent the Greymon a few feet backwards. Agumon got up, and she said, "You need to rest. You can't do anything the way you are." "Neither can you." He retorted. She snarled, and leapt at the Greymon, biting down, hard, on his leg. He roared in pain before kicking her off. She smashed into a short wall. It took her a moment before she could stand, shakily, and she snarled. Agumon Digivolved to Greymon, but he was being beaten up, bad. 

Miharumon ran forward, shooting a Howling Inferno, as, in the net, everyone started moving the rocks. A rock was in the way, and it turned out to be Joe's Crest of Reliability. 

After the crest went into Joe's tag, the rock right under it caved in on everyone, and they fell into a hole. Miharumon was whipped away by Greymon's tail as everyone came out into the open. Tai ran, to force Greymon to Digivolve, and Yumi said, "Tai! You can't!" But it was already too late. Miharumon ran forward as the evil Greymon's attention switched to Tai, and shot a Howling Inferno, smacking the Greymon in the side of the face. Birdramon and Garurumon came to join them. "Why can Biyomon and Gabumon Digivolve, but not Miharumon?" "Since she's stronger as a Champion, it takes a lot more energy. So she always needs to have food." Tentomon explained. 

Tai made Greymon Digivolve, but it wasn't the best thing. He Digivolved to Skullgreymon, and Miharumon shivered with fright, saying, "Tai, go to the others. Now!" Skullgreymon swatted the Greymon into the TV, and shot a missile at it, making the Digimon and the TV dissipate. Tai said, "Skullgreymon! If you're really the Digivolved form of Greymon, then you can't hurt me!" He seemed to think differently, but, before he could step on him, Miharumon pushed Tai out of the way. Garurumon and Birdramon tried to fend Skullgreymon off, but they couldn't. Tentomon Digivolved to Kabuterimon, but he didn't have the strength either. 

Skullgreymon took the remains of a soccer goal and threw it at them. They all got out of the way, and Miharumon called, worried, "YUMI!!" "I'm okay!" Yumi called back, and smiled. Miharumon, though she didn't want to hurt her friend, was outraged, and jumped at his head, using a Howling Inferno. He flinched the slightest possible bit before batting her away. 

Miharumon flew at the group, and Yumi caught her, the force smacking her back down on her behind. Miharumon whimpered softly before getting up, but Yumi wrapped her arms around her neck, saying, "Miharumon, if you can't Digivolve, you don't stand a chance! Just let the others handle it!" "I can't let them fight alone! Agumon's my responsibility, not theirs! I need to help him! Gennai told me!" "Friends are supposed to help friends! Let them do their part! Just rest! If you get too beaten up, you might Dedigivolve back to Iinomon!" Miharumon couldn't argue with her logic, but she still didn't like it. 

She growled under her breath as Skullgreymon ran, but he didn't go far before Dedigivolving all the way back to Koromon. Everyone ran to him, and Tai picked him up. Miharumon ran up, and licked Koromon's face, waking him. He was disappointed in himself for having done such things, but Tai completely blamed himself. Miharumon didn't say anything, not knowing what she could say to comfort him, but looked at Yumi. "Tai, it's not your fault. You did it to protect us. Miharumon and me understand. Miharumon does it all the time, and everyone forgives her." Tai asked, "Do you all forgive me, then?" 

Everyone nodded, and Yumi smiled. Well, we've learned one lesson. We're stronger as a team than as a single person.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

They were walking through the burning hot desert, again. Miharumon wouldn't stop complaining, and Yumi was nearly at the point to join her, but she didn't want to bother the others. Palmon started talking about how she could grow into a huge cactus and give them shade, and Yumi said, "Palmon, get a grip." Yumi turned forward again to see a huge cactus. She gasped in awe, and everyone ran towards it, eager for the shade. When, suddenly, the shade and the cactus disappeared. Everyone collapsed in exhaustion, and Miharumon growled, "If we don't find shade soon, I'm gonna kill somebody!" Suddenly, Gennai appeared, and Miharumon perked, happy to see him alive and well. 

She wagged her tail happily, and Gennai said, "I was starting to think you weren't coming." Miharumon said, "You know I'd persuade them to come!" Tai cut in, saying, "Gennai, we found the tags and a couple of crests like you wanted, but our Digimon ended worse off then when they started! Just look at poor Agumon, he's just not himself! And I'm supposed to be helping him!" "Maybe this wouldn't have happened if you had taken care of him properly." "But I did the best I could!" "Gennai, how are we supposed to know how to take of them?" Yumi asked, gripping Miharumon's neck. 

Miharumon said, defending the children, "They don't know how to take care of us! You can't blame them!" Suddenly, Gennai lost connection, and Miharumon sighed. The Digimon began to wonder if they were being cared for. The kids felt bad, feeling they were doing something wrong. Miharumon said, "It's not anyone's fault! We can't just put the blame on them! They're doing their best!" Yumi said, a lone tear going down her cheek, "But what if we're not strong enough?" Before Miharumon could comfort her, Matt said, "We're all strong. You are, too. You have nothing to worry about." She smiled, and said, "Thanks." Before wiping the tear away. 

Miharumon suddenly heard something big heading their way, and turned around to see a huge cruise ship coming straight for them. Everyone got up, and ran out of the way. The cruise ship stopped next to them, and a Numemon appeared. Mimi flirted their way on board, and everyone walked around the fancy ship. The girls went to take showers, but Yumi took about three-fourths as long as the others. She had dried off and put on her underclothes and a robe when Miharumon shot up, once sleeping peacefully on the ground, and said, "We need to leave!" Yumi was confused, but didn't say anything. 

They all left through the bathroom window, Sora and Mimi with only towels on. As they were running, a large chicken-like Digimon appeared before them, holding Tai and Joe's crests. Miharumon snarled, saying, "Give those back, Kokatorimon!" He shook his head, saying, "And to think such a powerful Digimon is associated with those foolish kids." "Their not foolish! They're my friends, and I won't have you insulting them!" She growled, when he shot a Petrifier at them, and Miharumon pushed Biyomon and Palmon out of the way before they started running. They soon ended up trapped at the front of the ship, and Miharumon turned on Kokatorimon, and said, "That's it! No more nice Digimon!" 

She shot a Howling Inferno, and Kokatorimon cried out as it struck him. Biyomon Digivolved to Birdramon, and shot a Meteor Wing at him. He fell back in pain as Palmon Digivolved to Togemon, shot a Needle Spray at him, and then punched him into a pipe. They freed the others as the other Digimon came back from being turned to stone. The Numemon abandoned ship, and they followed suit. They were soon walking in the unbelievable heat again, when Miharumon cocked her ears, and they looked back to see Kokatorimon trying to run them over with the cruise ship. They ran, and saw the huge cactus again. 

They ran behind it, and the cruise ship rammed into it, and the cactus flung it high into the air, where it safely exploded. Everyone looked up in amazement at the cactus, when a flower became visible, and bloomed. A crest came out, and Mimi's tag glowed. The crest came closer, getting smaller as it did, and fit itself into her tag. "The Crest of Sincerity." Miharumon said, amazed. Yumi smiled, thinking, That was a good match for Mimi. I wonder what my crest is…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

They were walking through the desert again, when everyone except Tai and Agumon stopped while talking about the crests. Tai called back, wondering what was going on, when Kuwagamon suddenly appeared, tossing them. Miharumon growled, and Agumon used his Pepper Breath. It didn't affect him as much, and Agumon almost refused to Digivolve. Kuwagamon was about to chomp him in half when Miharumon and Tai both pushed him to the ground. Kuwagamon tried again, and Miharumon, out of anger, shot a Howling Inferno at him. Suddenly, Kuwagamon disappeared, and a small, pink Digimon came, holding a spear. "Piximon?" Miharumon questioned, wide-eyed. 

He nodded, saying, "And you are the Digidestined, though from what I hear, I'm not impressed. You, Digimon. You're supposed to be protecting the children, but half the time, their protecting you! The only one I see doing their job is Miharumon. She's the only one with some promise, though her partner needs to get stronger." Yumi felt bad enough, and Miharumon nuzzled her thigh, trying to comfort her, and snapped, "She's strong! She just doesn't believe in herself yet…" Piximon said, "But the news isn't all bad. I'm going to train you!" He started walking. "Follow me." Everyone got into a circle, wondering if they should follow. 

They finally decided to, when he shouted for them to hurry up. They were walking for quite a while, but Miharumon refused to complain in front of Piximon. They stopped in the middle of the desert, and Piximon opened a portal to show a rainforest. Everyone walked in, and, suddenly, Sora said, "Watch out, guys! Behind us!" 

Everyone turned around to see Etemon's 'trailer', which was drawn by a Monochromon. Piximon assured them that he couldn't see them, and they continued walking. They soon saw flight upon flight of stairs. Piximon said, "You need to climb them to get to my house. It's part of your training." Miharumon sighed as Tentomon said, "It's okay. I'll just fly up there and, before you know it, I'll be chilling by the pool!" "Did I mention there will be no flying during any of my training?" Tentomon fell to the ground, and Miharumon said, "We might as well start." A few hours later, Miharumon was in the lead, not a single complaint had left her lips, and Yumi was struggling to keep up with her. 

They soon reached the huge mansion, and were on the top floor. Piximon said, "Before you eat, you need to earn the food." Miharumon sighed, and growled softly under her breath. Piximon summoned buckets of water and rags, saying, "You need to wash the floors, all the floors." Everyone sighed, and Piximon said, "But not you, Tai and Agumon. I have a special chore for you." And they left. They started cleaning, and Matt and Yumi were cleaning the same railing. Suddenly, without their noticing, their hands touched, and they pulled away from the contact, blushing. Yumi, trying to clean a pole, got on the railing to clean it. She lost her balance and nearly fell. 

She held out a hand, and Matt grabbed it. He pulled her back up, and Miharumon whimpered, sniffing her and nuzzling her. Yumi was shaken, and Matt offered a hug, to make her feel better, and she accepted. His face was a bright red, but he didn't pull her away. They had dinner, and went to sleep. Yumi woke up suddenly to see Izzy and Matt leave. Matt… She got up, and followed them, and Miharumon didn't even wake up. 

She walked behind them, and saw something glowing. It's their tags. Their crests must be nearby! She thought. She didn't have Miharumon's courage to just say she was there, but she thought it was time she became more like Miharumon. "Izzy… Matt…" She said, and they turned around. "Where are you guys going?" "We're looking for our crests." Matt said, still holding his tag. "I'm going, too." She said, as stubborn as Miharumon, and the two boys agreed. They were walking the whole night, and found a well, just outside the barrier, with lights in it. They went, hesitantly, through the barrier, and Matt and Izzy went down the rope, going into the well. 

Yumi stayed outside, watching them in case they fell. They soon got their crests, and she pulled them up, to have a Tyrannomon appear and roar. Yumi wished Miharumon had come with her, and stood, frozen in fear. Matt grabbed her hand, and pulled her towards the barrier. They ran through, but Tyrannomon shot at the barrier, shattering it.  
Meanwhile, at Piximon's house, Miharumon was looking everywhere for Yumi, worried sick. Piximon came, and Miharumon pinned him to the ground. "Tell me where Yumi is, or so help me God, I'll turn you into a chew toy!" She growled, but he could tell it was worry and love that was filling her, not anger. 

"She went with Matt and Izzy, when the boys went out to look for their crests around midnight." She got off him, and said, "I can't just stay here! She could be in danger!" "She'll be fine. You need to train." He was able to get them to start meditating, but Gabumon kept making funny faces, making Miharumon giggle. Piximon whipped him with his spear, and stopped suddenly, saying, "My barrier has been broken!" Miharumon was already out the door, worried sick, and hoping, praying, that Yumi was safe. She ran into the forest, and saw Yumi running with Matt and Izzy. She saw Tyrannomon, and shot a Howling Inferno, making him stop. 

Yumi noticed Miharumon, and cried out, in joy, "MIHARUMON!" Matt was still pulling her along by her hand, but she was running now, too. She saw the others as well, and remembered that her and Matt were still holding hands. She let go, blushing, and Tyrannomon blasted them. Piximon made a barrier around all of them, and Miharumon said, "Piximon, I can take him!" "No, this is a lesson for Tai and Agumon! We must give them enough time!" Miharumon understood, but she didn't want her friends in danger anymore. After a while, it seemed Piximon was done waiting, when Greymon tripped Tyrannomon. 

Miharumon barked happily, saying, "That's our Greymon!" Greymon defeated Tyrannomon, and Miharumon nuzzled Gabumon, making him blush under his fur coat. She smiled, pouncing on him. They touched noses briefly, both of them blushing, and Yumi called Miharumon. They soon left, thanking Piximon, and started walking through the desert yet again.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

As they were walking, they stumbled across the center of Etemon's dark network, and Izzy hacked in, and got an e-mail. It was from an unknown person, asking for help. Yumi said, "We should go help them." Everyone agreed, though they still worried it was a trap. They started walking through some rock formations, Yumi, Sora, and T.K holding their tags, in case they started glowing. T.K.'s started glowing, and everyone started running after him. The crest soon came in sight, and it went into T.K.'s tag. Miharumon smiled, saying, "That's the Crest of Hope." Everyone congratulated him before noticing the room his crest revealed. 

Izzy started explaining how closely the two worlds were linked, and how they were going to get to this mystery person. He pressed the enter button, and a wall disappeared, showing an exit. Miharumon went out, and snarled, bristling. Yumi came up next to her, and saw Etemon racing towards an upside-down pyramid. They decided to stay where they had found T.K.'s crest, and went to sleep. The next day, they went back, and Tai said, "T.K., Mimi, Matt, Yumi, you guys stay here. If we need you, we'll call." Miharumon nodded, and sulked as she watched them go. Yumi sat down beside her, and said, "I wonder what my crest will be…" "Maybe the Crest of Kindness." 

Miharumon said, and Yumi said, "Don't you know all the crests?" "Most of them." "Then which ones are there?" "There's Tai's Crest of Courage, Matt's Crest of Friendship, Izzy's Crest of Knowledge, Joe's Crest of Reliability, T.K.'s Crest of Hope, Mimi's Crest of Sincerity… I don't remember any more. I'll probably remember when I see them." Yumi sighed, and said, "Sometimes, I wonder why you're the strongest." Miharumon could tell she was kidding, and nuzzled her arm. Yumi smiled, petting her head, when Miharumon shot up, saying, "They need us!" Gabumon Digivolved to Garurumon, Palmon Digivolved to Togemon, and Miharumon Digivolved to Haramon. 

They raced to the pyramid, and blasted their way in. Tai was frozen, and their Digimon were beaten and exhausted. 

Haramon jumped at Etemon, shooting a Howling Tornado, hitting him away, and Togemon used Needle Spray. Etemon jumped back, and Garurumon used Howling Blaster. They left immediately, and they found themselves back where T.K. had found his crest, and Yumi trying to console Tai. He felt it was his fault that Sora was taken. She sighed, saying, "Tai, we're going to get her back. I promise." "Really?" "She's my friend. I'm not going to abandon her!" Yumi said stubbornly.  
That night, they tried to think of what to do. Miharumon sulked, and said, "It was my fault. I should have insisted on coming! If I had, then Biyomon would be with us, as well as Sora!" 

T.K., who was sitting with the Digimon, consoled Miharumon, and slept with the Digimon. Izzy ran from the room, saying, "I know where Datamon took Sora!" Everyone jumped up, and ran into the room. He showed them there was a lower level there, and a secret room. They all agreed to go get her, and went the next morning. Joe and Matt distracted the Digimon outside, and Izzy, Tai, and Yumi went inside. They were running, and Yumi was frantic to find Sora, hoping that nothing had happened to her. Izzy said they just had to go down a flight of stairs and they'd be there. Right before they started, Etemon appeared. 

Tentomon Digivolved to Kabuterimon, and urged Tai and Agumon to go find Sora. Miharumon snarled, and Digivolved to Haramon, and said, "This is for hurting my friends!" She snapped, shooting a Howling Tornado at him. It hit him dead on, and Haramon jumped at him, using Slashing Fangs, and almost cutting him to ribbons. He jumped out of the way, and grabbed her by the neck. She snarled, biting down on him. He squirmed away, and shot a Dark Network at Kabuterimon, knocking him down the steps. 

Before Haramon could react, Etemon jumped on her back, making her fall down the stairs as well, and Yumi yelled, "HARAMON!!!" As she ran down. She saw Tai's crest glow as he went through the barrier after helping Agumon Digivolve to Greymon. Yumi ran up to Haramon, and asked, "Are you okay?" Haramon nodded, getting up, snarling. Etemon aimed a Dark Network at Yumi, but Haramon shot a Howling Tornado at it, making both disintegrate in midair. "Don't you ever try to hurt Yumi!" Haramon snarled, jumping at Etemon. Etemon jumped back, and was right next to the barrier, his back to it, when it fell down because of Birdramon. 

Yumi smiled when she saw Sora, and they soon blasted their way outside and rejoined the others. Soon, it seemed that all of the other Digimon were being sucked into the pyramid as Haramon, carrying Yumi, and the others walked away easily. They all turned around to see the pyramid disappear, and Etemon appear, attached to a huge mass of tubes and wires. Haramon shot a Howling Tornado at him, and Birdramon shot a Meteor Wing. The attacks were absorbed, and Yumi felt helpless. She noticed that there was no way they could win, and she hated the feeling. She noticed Tai's crest glowing, and he ran forward with Greymon. 

Right before everyone's eyes, Greymon Digivolved to Metalgreymon, and cut Etemon's Dark Network with his claws. He started glowing, and shot two missiles from his chest. They sucked Etemon into a strange vortex, and Tai and Metalgreymon were sucked in as well. Everything was quiet, and Yumi asked, "Wh-What happened?" "AGUMON!!!" Miharumon yelled, worried.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

That had been quite a few months ago, and Yumi was by herself, except for Miharumon, of course. After seeing everyone else with a crest, she felt unneeded and unwanted, so she left. She stayed away from places where she thought people would be. They had passed an amusement park a few days ago, but Yumi didn't go near it. Whenever she was near places that reminded her of other kids, it made her fragile at that moment, and she left. As they were walking, she ran into Demidevimon, who said, "It's a horrible feeling, isn't it?" "What feeling?" She asked, gripping Miharumon's fur tight. "The feeling that you're useless. To have people that count on you, but you can't do anything to help them." 

Yumi shook with a sob, clutching Miharumon's fur tighter. "You haven't even found your crest, so what help are you to them?" A lone tear ran down her cheek as she whispered, "You're right… What good am I?" He grinned evilly, and Miharumon growled, saying, "Yumi is worth something! She's my friend and I need her! She helps me! I won't have you insulting her like that!" Yumi said, "But, he's right…" "No, he's not! Yumi, he doesn't know the strength you have on the inside. He doesn't have the right to judge you!" Demidevimon seemed mad at Miharumon, and said, "They don't need you anymore either." She turned to him, snarling. 

"You're supposed to protect them, but now they're stronger than you. How are supposed to protect someone stronger than you?" Miharumon felt that like a blow to the heart, and her ears lowered. Demidevimon left, and they continued to walk, sulking. 

She saw a restaurant, and they decided to go around back. As she was walking, she heard a familiar voice. "Yumi?" She turned around to see Matt, and said, surprised, "Matt? Matt!" She ran to him, hugging him tight. He blushed, asking, "Yumi, what's wrong?" "I missed you so much…" "But you left because you wanted to." "No, I left because…" She couldn't finish her sentence, and looked at Miharumon. "She thinks that you guys don't need her anymore, because she doesn't have her crest. So she thought it would be best if she left." Miharumon said, her ears laid back and her tail tucked between her legs. 

"But, we do need you." Matt said, holding her at arms length. "We need you, because we can't do this alone." A tear slid down her cheek as she stuttered, "B-But I d-don't even h-have my cr-crest! Wh-What c-can I d-do?" He thought for a moment, and said, "We can help you look for your crest. We'll find it, Yumi, and then Miharumon can Digivolve more." Yumi said, looking at Miharumon, "What if…I'm not strong enough? What if…I'm not even supposed to be here?" "You're supposed to be here! Miharumon is enough proof, and how else are you able to make her Digivolve?" 

She didn't say anything, and said, smiling through the tears, "Thanks, Matt." He wiped away her tears, and said, "Anytime." He turned around, to have T.K. nearly tackle him to the ground, and Tai appeared. Yumi said, "Tai. Tai!" She hugged him tight, almost suffocating him, and then hugged T.K. Miharumon went to Patamon and sniffed him before licking and nuzzling him. He laughed, because it tickled, and she then went to Agumon, playfully pouncing on him. 

"You're finally back! I almost lost hope…!" Miharumon exclaimed, licking his cheek. Joe was standing in the doorway with Gabumon and Gomamon, and Miharumon pounced each Digimon in turn, brushing noses with Gabumon. Yumi hugged Joe, saying, "I missed you all so much!" She pulled away as Tai said, "Okay, we're getting out of this place!" Matt said, "I'm not going." Yumi turned to him, confused, and asked, "Matt, why?" "I'm not going anywhere with Joe." "But, I don't see why not…" "He's just trying to keep me here till I'm an old geezer!" "Joe would never do that!" She said, defending him. "What do you know?" "Plenty! The question is, what do you know?" 

Suddenly, Demidevimon appeared, and she cringed, tears stinging her eyes. Miharumon snarled, and everyone accused him of crimes, and Yumi said, "You… You lied to me!" "Whoa! Who said I was lying when I was talking to you?" "What did you tell her?!" Matt demanded to know. "I just told her the truth, that her and her Digimon are obsolete and unnecessary. If they can't Digivolve to Ultimate, then what good are they?" He questioned, shrugging his wings. Yumi said, tears starting to roll, one by one, down her cheeks, "He's right… He's right. It's better if I just didn't exist…" Digitamamon appeared, and said, "I can help you with that!" 

The crack where his eyes showed closed and he tried to tackle her, but Miharumon got in the way, getting struck hard. Miharumon flew against the wall, and Yumi said, almost not noticing what was going on, "Why can't I help? Because I don't belong…" Matt grabbed her shoulders, saying, "Yumi, don't listen to him! You mean everything in the world to me and I'm not gonna let you beat yourself up about something that's out of your control!" 

She registered what he'd said, and looked him straight in the eye. "Yumi, you need to believe in yourself! You can do anything you want! Just don't give up, no matter what!" She nodded, taking strength from his words, and said, holding her Digivice, "Miharumon, it's time we got to work!" Miharumon nodded as she Digivolved to Haramon. She snarled, shooting a Howling Tornado at Digitamamon, who was unfazed by it. Gabumon Digivolve to Garurumon and shot a Howling Blaster. The attacks did nothing, and Digitamamon tackled them. Then, Yumi turned to see Vegiemon holding T.K. from the roof, and said, "Oh no!" "Call back your beasts, or the kid gets it!" 

Yumi had that helpless feeling again, when Gomamon Digivolved to Ikkakumon and started trying to knock Vegiemon down. Joe climbed the roof above them, and jumped down on them, getting caught in the process. Matt's crest began to glow, and Yumi already felt…unnecessary. Garurumon Digivolved to Weregarurumon and defeated Digitamamon. Vegiemon ran away in fright, and so did Demidevimon. They started walking again, when their Digivices went off. The signals were in two different directions, so they split up: Tai and Joe going one way, and Yumi, Matt, and T.K. going the other. 

As they were walking, they suddenly saw a bright light, and they started running as fast as they could towards it. They found that it was Izzy and Motimon. Gennai appeared, saying that they needed to stay longer, but gave Izzy a new program on his computer. It showed the info on any Digimon he'd seen. Miharumon smiled, saying, "Well, now we just need to join the others at the foot of the mountain, like we promised." Matt and T.K. nodded, and everyone started to walk. Yumi thought, I can help, I know I can! I'll do all I can to help, until I find my crest!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

They soon met up with Tai, Joe, and Mimi, and Yumi was happy to see them again. She asked, "Wait, where's Sora?" "We haven't seen her." Miharumon got worried, and started sniffing around for Biyomon. Everyone got a signal on their Digivices, and started walking towards where Sora would be. As they were walking through the forest, a large, bee-like Digimon flew at them, shooting his stingers at them. Izzy went on his laptop and found that it was Flymon, an insect-type Digimon. He shot a stinger at Yumi, who just barely dodged it, and Miharumon, out of anger, shot a Howling Inferno. Tsunomon and Koromon Digivolved to Gabumon and Agumon. 

When Flymon was about to shoot a stinger at Miharumon, Birdramon appeared. Everyone looked up, and Birdramon used Meteor Wing, and Flymon fell, burning, to the ground. Birdramon flew off, and everyone followed her, knowing she was headed back to Sora. They started chasing her, and Tai cut her off. Yumi asked, catching her breath, "Why are you running away from us, Sora?" "Don't you like us anymore?" T.K. questioned, and Sora shook her head. Biyomon landed next to Sora and asked, "Why don't you tell them, Sora?" Sora explained that she saw Demidevimon talking to something in a giant bubble, and how he said she'd never get her crest to glow. 

Miharumon said, "But you have the Crest of Love. Why wouldn't it glow?" "Cause I've grown up not knowing what love is." She explained how she had once been on a girl's soccer team, and how her mom didn't let her go and took her off the team.  
Sora believed Demidevimon, like Yumi had. "And my crest still won't glow!" Yumi put a hand on Sora's shoulder, saying, "Sora, if anyone can make the Crest of Love glow, it'll be you. At least…you have a crest." Miharumon lowered her ears, and Yumi tried to brighten, saying, "And with all of us here, I'm sure it'll glow in no time!" Izzy, Joe, and Mimi finally caught up with them at that moment. 

That night, they all slept around a campfire. Miharumon woke up to a strange flapping sound, and opened her eyes to see Demidevimon throw a dart at Sora, but hit Biyomon instead. "BIYOMON!!" Miharumon cried, jumping to her feet. She snarled at Demidevimon, when the sky went dark. Everyone else had woken up by this time, and they saw a strange carriage fly over them, dropping a coffin. Suddenly, a vampire-like Digimon broke out of the coffin, and Sora said, "That's the thing that Demidevimon was talking to!" "He's not a thing! He's Lord Myotismon!" Demidevimon said. 

Myotismon used Grizzly Wing, and the Digimon blasted the away, after Motimon Digivolved to Tentomon, Palmon Digivolved to Togemon, and Gomamon Digivolved to Ikkakumon. When the bats were destroyed, Miharumon ran low, shooting a Howling Inferno. It struck, but it didn't do much. Yumi took tight hold of her Digivice, saying, "Miharumon, Digivolve!!" Miharumon looked back at her, nodded, and Digivolved to Haramon. She shot a Howling Tornado, but Myotismon dodged. He used Crimson Lightning, knocking away the Rookie Digimon, and Togemon and Ikkakumon. Haramon used Slashing Fangs, destroying his Crimson Lightning, and snarled at him. 

He used Crimson Lightning, trying to capture her, but she used Slashing Fangs, destroying it before it got too close. "A wild one, I see." He said, amused. Haramon said, "Well, my name means wilderness. You can't capture a wolf that easily, Myotismon!"  
He used Grizzly Wing, and she blasted away the bats. Yumi ran forward, saying, "Be careful, Haramon!" Suddenly, his Crimson Lightning struck Haramon straight through the chest, and Yumi ran to her fallen Digimon. "Haramon. Haramon! HARAMON!! Wake up, Haramon!" "Is that all she has? She's easier to capture than I thought!" Yumi glared at Myotismon, and said, "Don't insult Haramon! She's stronger than you could possibly imagine!" "Really? Prove it. Make her Digivolve to Ultimate." 

Yumi flinched, gripping her tag. "Oh, so you're the one that hasn't found their crest! And you expect to beat me without it?" "You'll pay for hurting Haramon! Even if it's the last thing I do!" The Digimon, except Biyomon, were beaten down, and Biyomon was in no condition to fight. Haramon started to rise, slowly and shakily, but she did. Yumi was by her side, and Haramon said, "We'll take you down, because you hurt our friends!" She shot a Howling Tornado, and he dodged, using Crimson Lightning. It wrapped around Haramon's neck, and he pulled her sharply forward, making her fall forward. "HARAMON!" Yumi cried, running to Haramon's head. 

"You weaklings can't defeat me!" Suddenly, Biyomon Digivolved to Birdramon and shot a Meteor Wing. He used his cloak to block the attack, and then used Crimson Lightning, striking Birdramon. Sora was running to her, saying, "No! Birdramon, I love you!" Her crest was glowing, and Birdramon Digivolved to Garudamon. She picked up Sora, and used Wing Blade. Myotismon countered with Grizzly Wing, as Garudamon picked everyone up and flew away.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

They were in a forest, resting, and Miharumon was in a foul mood. Suddenly, Gennai appeared, and Izzy went to get the others. Gennai told them of two more Digidestined kids. But Myotismon knew of them, too, and was going to Japan to find them. Miharumon said, "I'm not going to let Myotismon get what he wants! If he wants those two Digidestined, he's gonna have to go through me first!" Gennai told them that the gate was within Myotismon's castle, so Agumon and Palmon went, in disguise, to look for the location of the gate. Miharumon was worried, and paced around in a snappish mood. Suddenly, Palmon's vines appeared, and she lifted them up. 

As they were walking around, Yumi found that everything was upside down and that gravity almost didn't seem to apply. Miharumon felt the same, but they soon regrouped with the others. Miharumon heard talking, and looked to see a large group of Digimon walking somewhere. They decided to follow them, and started running down a flight of stairs that led to the gate. Myotismon was about to leave, and Miharumon snarled, saying, "You're not going anywhere!" She Digivolved to Haramon, and shot a Howling Tornado. He jumped away from the carriage, and she said, jumping next to the carriage, "I'm not just gonna sit back and let you find the other Digidestined!" "It's not like you can stop me." 

Yumi ran forward. "Haramon!" She was next to her partner in a moment, and Haramon shot another Howling Tornado. Myotismon jumped to the side. "You two are pathetic! You can't really expect to stop me!" Yumi stepped forward, saying, "We can stop you! We will, because we can't let you hurt anyone else!" Suddenly, her tag glowed, and the floor in front of her did, too. "M-My crest?" She questioned, as it grew smaller, and the pure white crest fit itself into her tag. 

Haramon said, "The Crest of Loyalty." Yumi looked at the symbol, and saw that it was the same as the symbol on Haramon's foreleg. Yumi gripped her tag tight, thinking, Now I can help, I can really help! She glared at Myotismon, saying, "Let's get this over with, Haramon." Haramon shot a Howling Tornado, and, when he dodged, she jumped at him, using Slashing Fangs, but he used Grizzly Wing, countering it. The next moment, he was getting into his carriage, saying, "I'll see you in the human world." Haramon snarled, and he left through the gate before she could stop him. Devidramon appeared, and Haramon shot Howling Tornado at them, hitting them dead on. 

Everyone was running for the closing gate, and the Digimon tried to hold off the Devidramon. Gatomon appeared, and so did another Digimon. He looked like a small, white jackal, standing on his hind legs, with a black mask covering his short muzzle and ears, only showing his eyes. This was Akiramon, a Rookie Digimon. He Digivolved into Kazumamon, where he was larger, with a longer muzzle. His mask only covered his muzzle, and another mask was on the top of his head. There was a slit for his eyes, with a zipper on it, and it was open. He had on torn pants down to his ankles. He had bandages on his right arm and a quiver of arrows on his back. 

He also had a flute hanging from his neck, like when he was Akiramon. Haramon snarled at him, saying, "Get out of our way, Kazumamon!" "I'm afraid I can't do that, Haramon." He used Piercing Arrow, hitting Haramon in the chest and making her fly against a wall. Him and Gatomon got through the gate with Demidevimon, and it closed in their faces. Haramon snarled as she Dedigivolved to Miharumon. Yumi ran to her, lifting her onto her back. Everyone was in denial, and Yumi said, downhearted, "He's won. He'll find the other Digidestined and the two worlds will be in darkness…" "No they won't!" Matt said. 

She looked up at him, hopelessness in her eyes. "We're the Digidestined! We're the only ones that can stop him, and I, for one, am not giving up this easily." She took strength from his words, and nodded, saying, "You're right. We can do it if we try!" 

Outside of the castle, Gennai said that, since Myotismon had locked the gate, that they couldn't follow him now. "But we can't just sit here and do nothing, Gennai! We need to help all those people in the human world!" Miharumon said, angry that Myotismon had gotten away. Gennai said, "Come to my house, and I'll explain how to open the gate." "Really?" Yumi asked, hopefully. "Just look up." Yumi gave him a skeptical look before obeying, and saw a searchlight. Gennai said, "Sorry I don't have anymore maps for you. Just follow the light and you'll be there in no time." He left, and Miharumon said, happy, "Let's go!" 

They soon reached a large lake, and the searchlight was coming from inside. "Well, looks like we're swimming." Yumi said, making Miharumon growl softly, saying, "If I have to swim, he's gonna be in so much trouble…!" Gomamon jumped in, and said, "Come on in! The water's fine!" Suddenly, it started to glow, and the water parted, showing a flight of stairs. Everyone went down the stairs to see a large house surrounded by pink fog. Miharumon yelled, "GENNAI!!!" They were in the backyard, and saw him on a small bridge. "What is it, Miharumon? My dear, you're louder than you used to be!" 

Everyone started pestering him with questions, and he said, "I'll answer your questions later, but, for now, follow me." They went into a room, and he took out some cards. "There is a stand in the special room, with nine slots." "Wait, do the cards go into the slots?" Izzy questioned. "Yes, but it's not as simple as that. Look." Yumi said, "But you gave us ten cards." "Precisely. One is a fake."  
Yumi sighed, and asked, "How are we supposed to know which cards go into which slots?" "You'll need to find that out on your own." Miharumon sighed, and said, "Well, we should go eat." After eating a big dinner, they went to sleep, feeling safe, for once. 

The next morning, after eating a large breakfast, Gennai appeared, saying, "Izzy, I've made some modifications to your computer." He opened it, pointing to an adaptor, "Just put someone's Digivice into this adaptor and it'll show you any Digimon that person has seen." Izzy nodded. Miharumon said, "I guess it's time to go." Everyone nodded, and they set out for Myotismon's castle. They looked through the crack in the doors to see two Devidramon guarding the castle, and Tentomon Digivolved all the way to Megakabuterimon and distracted them. 

When everyone was in the castle, there was a massive explosion, and it fixed the warp in space as Motimon fell down to join them. They ran to the special room, and started thinking of possible ways that the cards could go into the slots. Soon, there was a shaking explosion, and Patamon went to go see what it was. When Patamon came back, he said that the walls and ceilings were caving in. Joe said that Tai should choose, seeing as they all believed in him. Yumi agreed, saying, "Tai, we all know you'll make the best decision." He nodded, and said, "I want Izzy to do it." Yumi said, "Then so be it! I think that's a good idea!" Everyone agreed, and Izzy got most of it, except he didn't know which card was fake. 

Suddenly, Dokugumon appeared, and Miharumon shot a Howling Inferno. It wasn't fazed much, and Tai was having trouble picking which card was fake, Agumon or Gomamon. Gabumon, Palmon, and Gomamon Digivolved to Garurumon, Togemon, and Ikkakumon. They were caught in a Poison Thread. Miharumon jumped at Dokugumon, shooting a Howling Inferno. Suddenly, it shot a poison gas, hitting Miharumon dead on. She fell back, and hit the floor, Dedigivolving back to Iinomon. Yumi ran forward, cradling Iinomon in her arms, as Garurumon Digivolved to Weregarurumon. 

He cut Togemon and Ikkakumon free, and they fell to the ground as Palmon and Gomamon. Iinomon tried to get up, but Yumi held her tight. Tai chose Gomamon as the real card, and put it in the slot. The door opened, and everyone ran for it. Matt stopped, saying, "Weregarurumon, just leave him!" Weregarurumon used Wolf's Claw an destroyed Dokugumon before Dedigivolving back to Tsunomon. Matt carried him, and jumped through the fast closing gate.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Yumi awoke in the snow, and sat up, a hand to her head. She looked around, and noticed they were back at the summer camp. She smiled, seeing everyone awake, but it faded when she didn't see the Digimon. "Where's Iinomon?" She questioned, and everyone started looking around for their Digimon. Yumi said, tears building in her eyes, "We must have gotten the cards wrong after all! Now we don't even have our Digimon!" "You can't get rid of me that easily!" Yumi looked up to see Iinomon on her lap, and she smiled, and looked to her right to see all of the other Digimon. She smiled, and Iinomon said, "We thought we should go get some food!" 

The other Digimon held out some berries, and Joe said, "We don't need to eat leaves anymore! We can have real food!" Everyone was happy to finally be home. They decided to see what had happened while they were gone, and ran into their teacher. "Why haven't you packed up your gear yet? And what are you doing with those filthy toys!" Iinomon growled softly, but Yumi covered her muzzle, holding her tight. "We were hiking an uncharted trail and found that someone had thrown away these stuffed animals!" Joe said quickly. 

"Yeah! And being the good citizens that we are, we cleaned up the mess, and I'm going to give them to my little sister, Kari, as a present!" The teacher wanted them to pack, and Yumi came back not five minutes later with her backpack over her shoulder. She was carrying Iinomon, and asked, "How are we going to get to Highten View Terrace?" Tai went up to the teacher and the bus river, asking if they could drop them off near Highten View Terrace. "No, we can't! The rules say that I have to take you straight home!" Yumi came forward, and said, "But we were feeling nostalgic, and wanted to visit our old hangout. It would mean so much if you'd let us go." 

Iinomon gave him big Chibi eyes, and Matt said, "Please let us go! It was the last place we lived at before our parents divorced!" T.K. hugged Matt, sobbing, and Joe said, "I'll take full responsibility for them." "I guess you can go, then." Everyone thanked him, and got on the bus. 

Iinomon slept peacefully in Yumi's lap the whole way, and Yumi started to nod off. They soon reached Highten View Terrace, and Yumi said, "It's good to be back! I've missed this place." Joe asked, "What do you mean?" "I used to live here before I moved." Tai said, "I did, too. Me and Sora used to go to Westside Elementary together." 

"You guys went there, too? So did I." Matt said. Joe said, "I used to live here, too." "Me, too." Mimi said. "I lived here for a little while, too." Izzy said. "So we all lived here at one point." Yumi said thoughtfully. "Why'd you move, though, Izzy?" "I don't know." "Really, then I guess I should tell you." Joe said. "Four years ago, Highten View Terrace was bombed. It was the worst terrorist attack of all time. The terrorists responsible were never found, so people were scared it would happen again and moved away." "Really?" Suddenly, police cars raced by, sirens blazing, and Tai said, "Where there's trouble, there's Myotismon!" 

They followed the police cars and saw a huge wooly mammoth Digimon. "Mammothmon!" Iinomon said. Biyomon decided to fight, and Digivolved to Birdramon. Izzy was on his computer saying, "Mammothmon is a fully Digivolved Digimon. His attacks are Tusk Crusher and Freezing Breath!" Everyone, trying to stay out of the way, ran on a footbridge. Suddenly, images of a fight came to Yumi's mind, and Joe said, "Is it just me, or does anybody else feel that they can remember the night of the bombing?" Everyone said they did, and Yumi said, "I remember two monsters. Wait…They were Digimon! Two of them…. fighting." 

She remembered that her and her close friend, Obana, had been taking a walk when they had seen the fight. Yumi had told Obana to stay there while she brought Tai and Kari to safety, and Obana agreed. Obana had long black, curly hair, with green eyes. 

"I think I know one of the Digidestined." Everyone looked at her with wide eyes. "Who?" They all asked in unison. "My friend, Obana Shimizu. We were walking by here when we saw the fight. She saw it, so she must be one of them, but…" "But what?" Matt asked. "She moved to Tokyo after that, and she doesn't seem to get my calls." Everyone turned their attention back to the fight, to see Mammothmon use Freezing Breath. Birdramon fell against the bridge, and Sora and Tai ran to her. Sora's crest began to glow, and Birdramon Digivolved to Garudamon. Mammothmon tried to hit them with a Tusk Crusher, but Garudamon covered them. 

That action brought back the memory of the fire breathing Digimon Tai had seen that night. Greymon. "Guys, it was Greymon we saw that night!" Everyone instantly remembered. Garudamon lifted Mammothmon high into the air, and dropped him, leaving a crater. She then used Wing Blade, destroying him. She Dedigivolved all the way back to Yokomon, but Sora caught her. They all remembered that night perfectly now, but there time there was cut short when the police arrived. They ran off, and, when they were a safe distance away, Izzy said, "I knew it was no coincidence why we were chosen to be the Digidestined. We were all linked by a common event, and now I know what that event is." 

"So the other Digidestined saw it, too. So one of them must have been Obana!" Yumi said, holding Iinomon tight. "What if Myotismon has already found them? I mean, he's been searching all day, and maybe one of them still lives here." "But Mammothmon wouldn't be going on a rampage if Myotismon had already found the other Digidestined. He's still looking, and we'll start looking, too!" Miharumon said stubbornly. "I'm gonna call Obana, maybe she'll pick up this time." Yumi smiled, thinking, At least we're home again. I missed my family so much!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

They decided to take the subway to Odaiba, but the map was more confusing than the one Tai drew before. Yumi asked, "Okay, Izzy. Where do we go?" He said some complicated directions, and she said, "Okay, let's just buy the tickets." After getting their tickets, they waited for the train. Iinomon was sleeping peacefully in Yumi's arms, and she smiled. A voice on the speaker said that the train was coming, and Tsunomon and Koromon were being paranoid. The train's headlights came into view and, thinking it was an evil Digimon, Tsunomon and Koromon jumped onto the tracks. Iinomon woke up, and jumped down, grabbing tight hold of them, and then pulling them back up before the train passed. 

Once in the train car, Tai punch Koromon on the head, and Yumi sighed, leaning back in the seat with Iinomon on her lap. Iinomon didn't like staying still and reached up, licking Yumi's cheek. Yumi smiled, and playfully hugged the small Digimon. She noticed a woman holding a crying baby, and Sora offered her the seat. As Sora was standing, the baby took interest in Yokomon's stem and started pulling, hard. At the sound of one of her friends being hurt, Iinomon instinctively growled, but Yumi held her tight. Yokomon yelled, "Hey! Will you please let go of me?!" Everything was silent, and the car was silent. 

A kid yelled that the toy talked, and Sora pretended that it was ventriloquism. Everyone asked where she had gotten the 'toy' and the stop they were at was Nerima, and she said, "The Nerima Department store!" In a moment, they were the only ones left in the car. Sora sat down, sighing, and Yumi sighed, and she started nodding off. Iinomon nestled in her arms, and slept peacefully. When they awoke, they had completely missed their stop, and everyone had to get off the train. They started walking, when everyone except Izzy and Joe stopped out of hunger. They decided to go to a fast food place, and used all the money they had to pay for the food. 

After eating for a while, Joe and Izzy appeared, and Joe seemed mad that they had spent all of the money. 

Iinomon said, "Oops! Sorry! We were just so hungry…" "Yeah, likely excuse!" Joe said, and was fuming as he walked away. Everyone finished eating, and Tai had an idea of how to get to Odaiba without walking. He was going crazy, saying that his cat was stuck in a tree in Odaiba and that he needed to get there right away. Everyone was sitting behind some bushes, and Matt said, "If you hadn't noticed, it's not working." "Then you give it a try, hot shot!" Matt took Tai's place, but he didn't know what he was going to do. "Ha! Not so easy, is it?" "AT LEAST MY CAT'S NOT STUCK IN A TREE!" Matt countered. Izzy and Joe were the next to try, but, without money, the taxi they got wouldn't take them. 

Then Sora and Mimi tried, and Sora's cousin just happened to be passing by. They all got in, and he looked at Iinomon, asking, "Is that a toy?" Yumi nodded. "Good, because I don't allow dogs in my car." She didn't say anything, and gripped Iinomon tighter. They all sat comfortably in the back seat, but Iinomon didn't like Sora's cousin Dwain. He put the music way too loud, and Yumi covered her partner's sensitive ears. Suddenly, it changed to a report about what had happened at Highten View Terrace earlier, and about reports of a giant firebird. Dwain started laughing, and Iinomon growled softly. He was not her favorite person right now. 

Koromon didn't look so good, and he suddenly pooped. Dwain stopped the car, and everyone got out. He demanded to know who'd done it. Sora tried to take the blame, but he knew it wasn't her, so he looked for someone to blame. The first person he saw was Joe, and he lifted Joe off the ground by his shirt. Izzy tried to help, but Dwain pushed him away, making him fall off the bridge. Yumi jumped, trying to catch him, but he was too far. Motimon Digivolved to Tentomon and caught him. Suddenly, Gesomon appeared, and Dwain bailed. 

Gomamon jumped into the water and Digivolved to Ikkakumon. He fought Gesomon as Tentomon got away with Izzy. In the smoke, when Gesomon was destroyed, they got away, a couple of people on Ikkakumon and everyone else on logs they had tied to him. Yumi smiled, saying, "Well, it's not all bad. At least we're outside." Everyone agreed, and Iinomon jumped in her arms, saying, "I like this better than being in that fools car!" Yumi smiled, saying, "You don't have to be that blunt." They soon landed, and Ikkakumon Dedigivolved to Gomamon. Yumi got off, holding Iinomon close, when she heard a familiar voice say, "Yumi?" She turned to see Obana. 

She was surprised, and said, "Obana? What are you doing here?" "I wonder why you care!" Obana said in a cold tone. "Because I'm your friend! Why are you acting like I ate your ice cream! I haven't seen you in four years!" "Or talked to me. I guess you were lying when you said we'd keep in touch." "I wasn't lying! I still call you! You just never pick up!" "A likely excuse." "IT'S NOT AN EXCUSE!!" As they fought, everyone else felt a bit…uncomfortable. Iinomon said, "Yumi, calm down." "Be quiet, Iinomon!" Obana asked, eyes wide, "You have one, too?" Yumi's eyes widened. "You are a Digidestined!" 

Obana took out her Digivice and Yumi said, "What's your Digimon?" Before Obana could answer, the beating of bats wings could be heard. Everyone looked at the sky, and Myotismon appeared with Gatomon and Akiramon. Iinomon snarled, jumping to the ground. She Digivolved to Miharumon, and said, "What do you want?" Akiramon looked at Obana with wide eyes, and questioned, "Obana? Is that really you?" Obana nodded, and Yumi asked, "Akiramon is your Digimon?" This was obviously news to Myotismon, who tried to grab Akiramon. Miharumon shot a Howling Inferno, and he moved back from the heat. She saw something in his hand, and said, "The crests?" 

Akiramon jumped to Obana's side, and stood in front of her protectively. Yumi held her Digivice, and said, "Miharumon, it's time to show him what we're made of!" Miharumon nodded, Digivolving to Haramon, and shot a Howling Tornado at Myotismon. 

He dodged, and Gatomon tried to attack Obana. Akiramon used Jackal Kick, where his foot glowed with power, and he hit Gatomon away. Myotismon used Grizzly Wing, and lifted Akiramon into the air. "Obana, we'll get him back." "How are you going to help?" "Just trust me!" That sentence reminded Obana of the night when Greymon and the mystery Digimon fought, and said, truthfully, "I trust you." Suddenly, a crest began to glow with a bright scarlet color, and Yumi said, "Her crest!" Haramon shot a Howling Tornado at Myotismon, and he dodged it, losing his grip on Obana's tag. "The Crest of Trust!" 

Akiramon yelled as he was dropped. He fell on all fours, and ran forward, catching it. He then dodged Myotismon's Crimson Lightning, and Haramon used Slashing Fangs, destroying the red whip. "You pathetic dog!" He tried to whip her, but she gripped the Crimson Lightning in her teeth, and threw him. "That's 'wolf' to you!" Suddenly, he used Crimson Lightning, and it grabbed tight hold of Obana. Akiramon put her tag on, and Yumi said, "You're going to be okay." "How can I trust you, when you can't even call me once in a while?" "Obana! I'm your friend, and you're mine! I'm not going to leave you!" 

Her crest began to glow, but she didn't notice. "You have to trust me!" Obana nodded, whispering, "I trust you." Haramon used Slashing Fangs on the Crimson Lightning, and destroyed it in a moment. Obana was released, and she held her Digivice, saying, "Let's do this, Akiramon!" He nodded, and Digivolved to Kazumamon. He used Piercing Arrow, where he notched an arrow in his bow, and the tip glowed with collected power before he shot it. Myotismon dodged, and said, "This is too troublesome now. Maybe another time." "You can't run from us!" Yumi yelled, jumping on Haramon's back. 

Haramon jumped up, and so did Kazumamon, who had Obana on his back. Haramon shot a Howling Tornado, and Kazumamon shot a Piercing Arrow. Myotismon dodged, and disappeared. Haramon growled as they landed on the ground, and Yumi got off her back before she Dedigivolved back to Miharumon. Kazumamon Dedigivolved to Akiramon, and Yumi asked, "Obana, why are you so mad?" "Because you weren't there for me when it happened!" "When what happened?" Obana had tears stinging his eyes, and said, "They died…" "Who died?" "My parents…. they died…they were in a car accident…" She started crying, and Akiramon hugged her knees, trying to comfort her. 

Yumi said, "I…didn't know." She hugged Obana tight, whispering, "I'm so sorry. You were all alone, and I didn't know." Obana said, "Thank you." She hugged her back, and Akiramon went up to Miharumon, who licked his face and then pouncing on him playfully. Yumi said, "I'll be with you from now on. You'll never be alone again." After a while, they had to go home, and Yumi walked with Tai, since they lived in the same building. Heck, they lived next door to each other! They parted ways at their front doors, and Yumi carried Miharumon on her back like a large toy, and her mother came from the kitchen, asking, "Yumi? I thought you were at camp." "They closed it early because of snow." 

She remembered Obana, and how she didn't have parents to love anymore, and she put Miharumon down, and hugged her mom tight, crying. Miharumon almost got up to comfort her, but knew what her mother would think. "Mom…I missed you." "But you were only gone for half a day…" "I love you so much, mom. Please…don't leave me." Her mom was confused, but hugged her daughter, and said, "I promise I won't leave you." Her mother wiped her tears away, and said, "Go to your room and unpack. Dinner will be ready soon." Yumi nodded, picking Miharumon up, and went to her room. She put Miharumon on her bed and closed the door. 

She dropped her bag by the bed, and sighed.  
"Yumi, what's wrong?" Miharumon questioned, concerned. "Nothing…" Yumi said, playing with her crest. She brushed her hair out, and sighed, saying, "It just feels so weird…being back." Miharumon understood, and said, "And it feels weird to be here." Yumi smiled at her Digimon, and said, "You can rest in here. I'll bring you some food later." Miharumon nodded, lying on Yumi's bed. Yumi left, and ate a whole helping of food. She asked for seconds and took it to her room. Miharumon ate hungrily, and Yumi smiled, saying, "You eat a lot." "So do you!" Miharumon retorted between mouthfuls. 

After taking the cleared dishes to the kitchen, Yumi took a hot shower and changed into a black tank top and black shorts. She snuggled into bed, and felt cold for a moment until Miharumon snuggled against her under the covers. She was sleeping for a few hours before the ringing of her phone woke her. She picked it up, saying, "Hello." "Yumi, it's you! Thank God! I need your help!" Izzy's voice said through the phone. She was more awake in a moment, and sat up, asking, "What is it, Izzy?" "There's an unidentified Digimon in the bay! You need to help me! No one else is awake!" Yumi was already shaking Miharumon awake and was out of bed. 

"I'll meet you there!" She said, and they hung up. She ran out without anyone noticing, with Miharumon beside her, and they ran all the way to the bay. She saw Izzy and Tentomon there, and asked, breathless, "Where's the Digimon?" Suddenly, a foul stench filled the air, and Miharumon tried sneezing it out of her nose. "Raremon." Miharumon said, and snarled when he came into view. Suddenly, their Digivices caught the signal of the Digivice of the tenth child, and Tentomon said, "We'll take care of Raremon, you two go find the tenth child!" Tentomon Digivolved to Kabuterimon, and Miharumon Digivolved to Haramon. 

Haramon shot a Howling Tornado, making him stop, but when Kabuterimon flew around him, he grabbed his leg and dragged him into the water. Haramon, snarling, jumped into the water, and shot a Howling Tornado at Raremon, making him release Kabuterimon. Kabuterimon swam to the surface and flew around. Haramon jumped out of the water, and, when Raremon came up, she shot him with a Howling Tornado. Kabuterimon used Electro Shocker, and shocked Raremon till he disintegrated. Meanwhile, Yumi and Izzy were looking for the tenth child when Demidevimon appeared. Anger flared in Yumi. "You little rat! I'm gonna beat you to a bloody pulp!" 

He didn't seem threatened, until he heard a voice behind him say, "Oh, look Kabuterimon. I've got a volunteer to be my chew toy." Demidevimon turned around to see Haramon standing on top of some crates, with Kabuterimon behind her. She was talking casually, saying, "You know, maybe I'll just destroy him. He's too small to be a good chew toy…" if she was trying to scare him off, it worked. He flew away like there was no tomorrow! Yumi got on Haramon's back, and Izzy got on Kabuterimon. They started heading home, and Haramon Dedigivolved when they had reached Yumi's apartment building. 

They walked down silently, and Yumi got some food for Miharumon, as a thank-you. After eating, Yumi put the dishes away and they went back to bed, sleeping soundly for the rest of the night.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

She woke up the next morning and ate a quick breakfast, giving most of it to Miharumon, and left quickly. She went to Tai's apartment, and he said they were going to meet with the others, and to bring their old address book. After finding hers, Yumi went back to find he'd made a complete mess of his room, and hadn't found it. She sighed, and decided to wait outside with Miharumon. Izzy came with Tentomon, who was wearing a 'disguise', and Tai came out. After giving Agumon his own 'disguise', they headed to the park. The first people there were Matt and T.K. Yumi looked around for the others, and saw Sora running up with Biyomon. Then Mimi came up, pushing Palmon in a stroller. 

They all sat in a circle, talking about all of the damage from Myotismon's henchmen. "We need to stop him! If we do, then both world's will be saved!" Yumi said, and Matt noticed that she was starting to act more and more like Miharumon. Before Izzy could explain why everybody had brought their address books, Joe ran up, saying, "Wait! Don't start without me! I love Izzy's theories!" Obana was there with Akiramon, and she said, "I like them too, but not enough to scream about them." Akiramon could here the compliment in her words, and saw Izzy's confused look. "She means she likes your theories. Strangely enough, she's complimenting you." 

Izzy lightly blushed, saying, "Okay…" Obana was blushing lightly herself, and Akiramon saw it. Izzy said, "We all know that the last Digidestined saw the fight four years ago, so they're somewhere in these address books. So some people will call and everyone else will search." Joe said, "I can do some calling, as long as my folks don't find out, but I need to start studying, so I can't go on the search with you." Yumi sighed, and everyone gave him their address books. Yumi and Obana started walking around the city, holding their Digivices. Akiramon's small tail swished from side to side, and Miharumon was getting bored. 

They were walking near the water, and Miharumon perked, and watched a boat going by, and was growling softly. Suddenly, Yumi looked up at a large tower in the center of the city, and her eyes widened when she saw that it seemed to be bending. "Miharumon!" Miharumon's attention snapped from the boat to the tower, and she nodded, understanding. She digivolved to Haramon, and Yumi, Obana, and Akiramon got on her back. She jumped to the roof of the closest building, and ran from rooftop to rooftop, making it to the tower quickly. She jumped onto the tallest building and then onto the top of the tower. "Skullmeramon!" She snarled, allowing Akiramon to jump off. 

Obana held the Digivice to her chest, saying, "Come on, Akiramon! Let's do this!" Akiramon nodded, Digivolving to Kazumamon. He shot a Piercing Arrow, but Skullmeramon didn't even flinch…much. Haramon shot a Howling Tornado, not wanting to get too close, because of Yumi and Obana. She noticed Kabuterimon. Skullmeramon shot a fireball at them, but Kabuterimon dodged. It hit the tower, and Kabuterimon went to hold it up. Agumon jumped off, Digivolving to Greymon. He kicked Skullmeramon in the face, making him fall back. Kazumamon shot another Piercing Arrow, and it struck Skullmeramon hard. He got up, and shot a fireball at Greymon. 

Haramon snarled, and would have rushed in blindly if Yumi hadn't gripped her fur tighter. She shot another Howling Tornado, and Skullmeramon was distracted as Greymon Digivolved to Metalgreymon.  
Metalgreymon jumped into the air, and used Mega Claw. Skullmeramon grabbed onto it with his chain and aimed at Metalgreymon. When he missed, Metalgreymon pulled him into the air, and shot him with Giga Blaster. Skullmeramon was defeated, and Haramon relaxed slightly, still feeling something bad was going to happen. They went back to searching, and Obana and Akiramon left them around sunset to go home. 

Miharumon could tell that Yumi didn't want to talk, and noticed that they weren't heading to her house, either. They were walking down an empty street, Yumi's gaze unfocused, until a fog rolled in. Her eyes snapped back into focus, and she asked, "Miharumon, what's going on?" Miharumon was snarling, and said, "It's Myotismon!" Suddenly, a figure appeared in the fog, and Yumi's heartbeat quickened. Miharumon's snarl shot up in her throat, and she stood in front of Yumi protectively. "What do you think you can do, dog?" "What do you want?" Miharumon demanded. "I came for the girl and her crest, nothing more." "Well you're not getting either, Myotismon."

She snarled, shooting a Howling Inferno. He blocked it with his cape, and said, "That futile attempt won't stop me." Yumi held her Digivice tight. "Let's fight, Miharumon!" Miharumon nodded, Digivolving to Haramon, and Yumi jumped onto her back. Haramon shot a Howling Tornado, and he dodged. He used Grizzly Wing, and Haramon shot a few Howling Tornado's, destroying the bats, and saw, out of the corner of her eye, Myotismon use Crimson Lightning. She used Slashing Fangs, destroying the Crimson Lightning. Haramon said, "Yumi, find the others. I'll hold him off for as long as I can." "But I can't just…" "I'll be fine." 

Yumi stayed silent for a moment before sliding off Haramon's back. "I'll be back as soon as I can." She promised, and ran down the street. Myotismon tried to catch her with Crimson Lightning, but Haramon used Slashing Fangs. Yumi ran as fast as she could, looking around frantically for her friends. She saw Matt and T.K., and called out, "Matt! Over here!" He looked up in surprise, asking, "Yumi? What are you doing here?" "Matt, I need your help! Haramon's holding off Myotismon, but she won't last long! You've got to hurry!" He seemed confused at first, but followed her as she led the way. 

She ran the whole way back, to see Myotismon throw Iinomon to the ground. "IINOMON!!" She called out, running to her unconscious partners side. She lifted Iinomon gently into her arms, tears stinging her eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't come in time. I'm sorry." "Yumi, WATCH OUT!!" She heard Matt's warning too late, because, the next moment, her arms were pinned to her sides by a Crimson Lightning. "How pathetic, just like your Digimon." Yumi had dropped Iinomon, and struggled against the Crimson Lightning, wanting to break free and comfort her partner, her friend…. her best friend. Gabumon Digivolved to Garurumon and shot a Howling Blaster. 

Myotismon's attention switched to Garurumon, and his Crimson Lightning weakened significantly. It suddenly disintegrated, and Yumi cradled Iinomon in her arms, moving away from Myotismon. She has a powerful crest…I can't allow her to find it's true strength! Myotismon thought as he easily defeated Garurumon. I need to either separate her from her Digimon, or destroy them both. He thought, looking down at her. And to destroy her would be such a waste. Yumi stood up, stepping away from Myotismon, holding Iinomon to her heart. Garurumon Digivolved to Weregarurumon, and used Wolf's Claw. 

Myotismon found this becoming quite troublesome, and said, "I'll leave, but I'll be back. You can't defend her forever." "Yes I can!" Matt countered, as Myotismon disappeared. Yumi looked down at Iinomon, and ran her finger over the symbol on Iinomon's collar. Matt came up to her, asking, "Yumi, are you alright?" Yumi nodded, and said, smiling weakly, "Thanks." After a moment of thought, she kissed him on the cheek. "And there's your reward." She said softly. Both of them blushed as T.K. ran up with Patamon. Matt thought it would be best if he walked her home, seeing as Iinomon couldn't defend her. Yumi didn't object, but they walked in silence. 

Gabumon and Patamon were worried about Iinomon, since she hadn't awoken yet, while Yumi just couldn't find anything to say. They soon reached her apartment, and she smiled, saying, "Thanks for walking me home. Bye." She went inside, and closed the door behind her. She got plenty of food from the fridge, and went into her bedroom. Iinomon woke up, and Yumi set the food before her. Iinomon ate plenty, and she soon started sleeping on a full stomach. Yumi smiled, but worry soon crossed her face, and she absentmindedly washed the dishes before taking a hot shower and going to bed. She didn't go to sleep at once, she was too worried. 

But when sleep began to cloud her mind, she asked herself, Why was he after only me?


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

She awoke to the sound of lightning and thunder. She got up, to see that Iinomon had Digivolved back to Miharumon while she had been sleeping. Yumi got up quietly, trying not to wake Miharumon, and went onto her balcony. She saw Tai, Agumon, and Kari looking at the thunder with worry. "Tai! What's going on?" Tai looked at her in surprise, and explained how Kari was the eighth Digidestined and that Gatomon was her Digimon. He also told her that Gatomon and Wizardmon had gone to get Kari's crest, but that they had gotten into a fight. Yumi said, "I'm going with you." Tai nodded as he ran back inside with Agumon. Yumi ran back inside, and woke Miharumon. 

She put on her shoes as she explained everything to Miharumon, and they were soon out the door. Miharumon Digivolved to Haramon, and Agumon Digivolved to Greymon. When Myotismon, Gatomon, and Wizardmon came into sight, Haramon instinctively snarled, shooting a Howling Tornado. Greymon shot a Nova Blast, but Myotismon dodged Haramon's attack and directed Greymon's back at him. Yumi got off Haramon's back, and ran to where Tai and Gatomon were. "Here to try and stop me from taking your friend, wolf?" "You're not going to lay a finger on her as long as I can help it!" Haramon snarled, shooting a Howling Tornado. 

He dodged, and used a Crimson Lightning to bring Greymon to his knees. Haramon snarled as she jumped at him, using Slashing Fangs. He countered with Grizzly Wing, making her falter in midair and fall to the ground, the bats aggravating her. She used Slashing Fangs, destroying the bats in one move.  
She's powerful even without the crest. I must separate them soon! He thought, and used Crimson Lightning. Haramon shot a Howling Tornado, knocking the whip off course. Greymon Digivolved to Metalgreymon, but neither of his attacks worked. He Dedigivolved back to Agumon, and Myotismon used his Grizzly Wing to grab Gatomon. 

As the bats went toward Yumi, Haramon shot a Howling Tornado, and ran in front of her protectively, snarling. He left with Gatomon, and Haramon called after her. "We'll get you back, Gatomon! I promise!" Yumi called to her. Yumi got on Haramon's back, saying, "Get on." When Tai and Agumon were on, Haramon raced back. When they got back, Haramon Dedigivolved and they went inside. Yumi got Miharumon some more food before going to sleep fitfully. She awoke the next morning to hear screams. She shot up in bed, and ran out of her room to see her mother being dragged off by Bakemon. 

"MOM!!!" Miharumon shot a Howling Inferno, and the Bakemon coming for Yumi disintegrated. Her mother was dragged away, and she said, "MOM!!!!!" Miharumon felt her distress and ran out into the hallway, shooting a Howling Inferno. The Bakemon disappeared, but her mother was lost from sight. She saw that Tai's door was open, and no one was inside. "They're taking everyone." She raced back into her apartment, put on a white tank top and jean shorts before running out and going down the hall, Miharumon right beside her. She ran outside and started following the crowd to wherever they were going. She waited outside, thinking of a way to get in, when a crowd of people came out. 

Darktyrannomon also appeared, and Palmon Digivolved to Togemon. When it looked like Togemon couldn't handle it, Yumi ran towards Mimi, with Miharumon by her side. Suddenly, Mimi's crest began to glow, and Togemon Digivolved to Lillymon. 

She used Flower Wreath to counteract the virus, and Darktyrannomon was now harmless. Suddenly, Myotismon appeared, and banished Darktyrannomon back to the Digital World. Miharumon snarled as he used Crimson Lightning, but Lillymon dodged, using Flower Cannon. It didn't have any effect, and he used Nightmare Claw. He paralyzed her, and used his Grizzly Wing to steal some data. Lillymon fell to the ground, and Miharumon Digivolved to Haramon, jumping to protect Lillymon's paralyzed body. She snarled, and saw Birdramon fly down. Birdramon took Lillymon, and Haramon shot a Howling Tornado at Myotismon. 

He dodged, and used Crimson Lightning. It wrapped around her body, and he lifted her into the air, and slammed her back down. Haramon whimpered softly, but stood, to have the Crimson Lightning tighten so much that it felt like the breath was being forced out of her lungs. She coughed, out of breath, and she fell back down, breathing hard. Yumi ran to Haramon's head, asking, "Are you alright?" "I…can hardly…breathe." Haramon said between breathes. Suddenly, another Crimson Lightning came racing towards Haramon, but Yumi got in the way, ready to take the blow, for her friend. 

Her crest glowed brightly, and Myotismon said, "No! This can't be happening!" But it was. Haramon Digivolved to Endohmon, a ninja Digimon. She had long brown hair and a black sash over her eyes. She had a black tank top with the Crest of Loyalty on it in white. She had black pants, and two huge shuriken on her back. She said, breaking the Crimson Lightning, "It's time I showed you the true strength of loyalty, Myotismon." She used Leaf Hurricane, where she threw one of the shuriken on her back, and it made a small hurricane wherever it goes. 

Myotismon was hit dead on, and flew back. "It's time I took you down!" Endohmon said, jumping onto a rooftop. She took out some exploding tags, did a hand sign, and the tags circled Myotismon, the ring growing tighter and tighter. When his arms were pinned to his sides. She said, "If you stop this foolishness now, you can survive." "I refuse to back down to the likes of you!" She had an emotionless face on as she said, "So be it." She did another hand sign, and used a powerful move called Exploding Purification. There was only dust where he used to be, and she already thought he was gone, when she heard Yumi cry out. 

She turned to see Myotismon had somehow escaped her attack, and was now holding Yumi, with a Crimson Lightning tied around her neck. Endohmon flinched, and he said, "Don't interfere, or she dies." Endohmon, not wanting that to happen, had to watch as he took her friend to a place she didn't know, to do something horrible, probably. She saw Birdramon come back for her and Yumi, but Birdramon could tell something was wrong. Sora was riding Birdramon, and asked, "Where's Yumi?" Endohmon just couldn't say it. "He's…He's got her." That all she could say, her voice was failing her, for the first time in her life. 

Sora said, "Why? Why didn't you stop him?" "Because I didn't want her getting killed!" Sora could hear the tears in Endohmon's voice as she continued. "You think I'm happy about this? I've lost my best friend, and I have no idea where she is. If you think I'm enjoying this, you're dead wrong!" Sora said, after a moment of silence, "Come on." Endohmon nodded, and followed Birdramon with ninja speed. They soon ran into Tai, who told them where to find Matt and Kari. As they raced there, Endohmon worried about Yumi. When they got there, Matt said, "Hey!" His smile disappeared when he didn't see Yumi. "Where's Yumi?" He questioned. 

Endohmon stayed silent for a moment before saying, quietly, "He's got her."  
Matt's worst fear had come to life, and he said, "You can't be serious! You're supposed to protect her!" "He tricked me! I'm sorry! I didn't want this either!" Suddenly, a voice said, "If you want to see her so badly, just allow me to destroy you." Endohmon turned around, hoping that what Phantomon said wasn't true. Myotismon didn't destroy her! Did he? She thought. Anger flared in her as she used Leaf Hurricane. Phantomon dodged, and summons Tuskmon and Snimon. 

"Where's Yumi?" Endohmon demanded, leaving the two summoned Digimon to Birdramon and Garurumon. "I really don't know. Why don't you come with me and you'll find out." "Never." She said stubbornly, defiantly. She took out some exploding tags, did a hand sign, and the tags started to glow, circling Phantomon. When he was bound, she said, "Tell me where she is, and I won't blow you into itty bitty pieces." Her tone was serious. She wasn't here to mess around. She needed to find Yumi before something horrible happened. "He's holding her at the convention center with the other humans." "Just for being helpful, I'll destroy you." 

Before she could do her hand sign, she heard Kari say, "STOP!" Endohmon paused, looking down. "I'm the tenth child. If you stop hurting my friends, I'll go with you quietly." "I can't let you, Kari." "But, Endohmon…" "I'm not losing another friend to Myotismon!" But Phantomon had already cut clear of her exploding tags and made a sphere around Kari, lifting her into the air, as Tuskmon and Snimon disappeared. "Kari, no! Come back!!" Endohmon cried, but it was futile, they were gone. Endohmon said, her voice steady, "I'm going to get them back!" She looked at Sora and Matt. "Are you with me?"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

That same morning, Obana woke up to a quiet house. She found it odd, because her aunt and uncle are unusually loud in the morning, not unusually quiet. She got up to see Akiramon at her bedroom door, listening hard. "Obana, something happened. Get dressed. We need to leave." Obana nodded, and changed into a blue t-shirt that said 'Roar' on it, matching blue capris, and a white belt. Once she pulled on her shoes, a Bakemon broke down her door. Akiramon used Jackal Kick, and said, "Obana, we need to find the others." "Right!" 

They raced out of the apartment, and were running down the street when a wave of Bakemon appeared. Akiramon's Jackal Kick couldn't take care of all of them, so Obana took out her Digivice, saying, "Let's do this, Akiramon." He nodded as he Digivolved to Kazumamon. He notched five arrows, and loosed them at five Bakemon. Obana got on his back as he finished off the rest of the Bakemon with his Piercing Arrow, and he ran, looking for their friends. Obana was worried about Yumi, though she didn't know why. She had this feeling that something happened. "The convention center, Kazumamon!" "Why?" "Just go!" He jumped over a building, and raced towards the convention center.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Meanwhile, Myotismon was holding Yumi captive. Her ankles and wrists were tied together, and she was usually carried around by her wrists, with Myotismon's bats lifting her into the air. When she heard that Phantomon had gotten Kari, she got worried. They headed for the TV station, and saw Kari being guarded by Phantomon. "Kari, what are you doing here?" Yumi demanded. "Yumi? Why are you here?" Gatomon wasn't looking at Kari, and Myotismon asked, "Why won't you look her in the face?" "Because she's not the Digidestined." Kari cried out as Demidevimon pulled her hair, and Gatomon called out her name. "Leave her alone!" Yumi said, and used all her strength to kick Myotismon's arm, making him release Gatomon, who ran to Kari. 

He used Crimson Lightning, wrapping it around her neck, and slightly choking her. "What do you think you're doing?" "I'm protecting…my friends." "And how are you going to do that without your Digimon?" "She'll come to get me, and then you'll be sorry!" "Really? And how would she know where you are?" A familiar voice said, "And why wouldn't I know where she is?" Yumi looked up with joy to see Endohmon at the window. "It's time I paid you back for kidnapping my friends, Myotismon." She used Leaf Hurricane, but Myotismon dodged. "Yumi!" 

She looked back to see everyone, except Tai. "Matt!" Kazumamon said, "I've had enough of this!" He shot a Piercing Arrow, but it hardly fazed Myotismon. Endohmon jumped at Myotismon, a shuriken in her hands, and she tried to cut him in half, but he dodged. "Kari, go with the others!" Endohmon used Leaf Hurricane to destroy the bats holding Yumi, but, still being tied, she just fell to the ground. Endohmon distracted Myotismon as Matt ran to untie Yumi. When the rope fell free, he hugged her. She blushed, and asked, "Matt, what's wrong?" "I thought I lost you." She understood, and hugged him back, saying, "You could never lose me. I'm like glue." 

She smiled, and it made him feel better. Suddenly, a strange force started lifting her into the air, and Matt grabbed her hand. The force was strong, and wrenched loose their hold.  
Endohmon jumped onto the roof after Myotismon, and said, "It's time you were taken down." Zudomon, Garudamon, Megakabuterimon, and Weregarurumon backed her up. She took out some exploding tags, did a hand sign, and the tags started glowing, and wrapped around Myotismon. "For kidnapping Yumi, I'm not giving you a chance to survive." She said emotionlessly. She did another hand sign, and the tags exploded. 

She couldn't see through the dust, but her ears were as sharp as a wolf's, and she heard footsteps. She turned, and used Leaf Hurricane, making Myotismon jump back from Gatomon and Kari. Phantomon tried to attack Endohmon with his scythe, but she blocked with a shuriken. She threw him away, and turned to Myotismon. He was about to attack Kari and Gatomon, when Tai appeared with Greymon. Tai threw Kari her crest, which she put around her neck, and Phantomon went after them. Greymon Digivolved to Metalgreymon, scaring Phantomon. He shot his Giga Blaster at Myotismon, but he made them disintegrate. 

Everyone tried to attack him, but the attacks either disintegrated or were turned on another Digimon. When Weregarurumon was nearly knocked off, Endohmon grabbed his hand, pulling him up. "I can't just let you fall." Myotismon used Grizzly Wing, and aimed it at Kari and Gatomon. Wizardmon got in the way, and ultimately died protecting them. Kari's Digivice started glowing, and Demidevimon had to let it go, and Tai threw it to Kari. With her Digivice, she helped Gatomon Digivolve to Angewomon. She used Heaven's Charm, and everyone gave her their strength. She shot a Celestial Arrow, finishing Myotismon off. 

Everyone Dedigivolved, and Iinomon was nestled comfortably in Yumi's arms. Kari said, "But, guys." Everyone turned their attention to Kari and T.K. "The fog hasn't lifted, it's getting thicker!" "But, we defeated Myotismon! It should be gone!" Yumi said, looking up at the sky. Izzy got an e-mail on his laptop, and it was from Gennai. He gave them a prophecy from an ancient text. It said: 

"The sky will be darkened by the wings of many bats, The fallen people will invoke the name of the undead Digimon king, And when the clock strikes the hour of the beast, The undead king will reveal himself in his true form as the beast, Then angels will shoot arrows of Hope and Light at the loved ones of those they've been sent to protect, And a miracle will happen. 'Please Always Recycle'. 

Yumi said, "Maybe we should go check on our parents." Everyone agreed, and Mimi ran home to change while everyone else followed Joe and Izzy to their apartment building. Izzy brought out his parents, and Joe brought out his brother. They all headed to the convention center to see all of the people lying motionless. Yumi feared the worst, and sat next to her mother, hoping, praying, that she would wake up and everything would be okay again. Matt and T.K. left with their dad to try to find a way through the fog, and everyone else stayed with their parents or guardians. Obana was walking around the convention center, trying to clear her head, when she saw Izzy. 

Akiramon had stayed with her aunt and uncle, so he wasn't there. "Hey, Izzy." She said, smiling weakly. He was thinking, but her voice pulled him out of it. "Oh, hi, Obana." She looked at him closely for a moment before asking, "What's wrong?" "It's…nothing." She went up to him, and said, "You can tell me. I won't tell anybody." "I found out…my parents died in a car crash." It reminded her of her parents, and, out of sympathy, hugged him tight. He started blushing, and asked, "What are you…?" "It hurts…to lose a loved one." She let go of him. "I've already felt it." He remembered that she had said her parents had died in a car crash in Tokyo, and that's why she moved back. 

"It's not a big deal…" "After a while, it's not, but when it first happens, it stings, doesn't it?" As they were having their soft moment, Yumi's mom got up, and started chanting, "Lord Myotismon, Lord and Master." Over and over again. Iinomon didn't understand, until the prophecy came to mind. "'The fallen people will invoke the name of the undead Digimon King'." Iinomon looked up at Yumi, "He's coming back." Yumi's heart skipped a beat. "You can't be serious!" She said, on her feet in a moment. Izzy came in with Obana, and said, "It's the prophecy!" "What comes next?" Tai questioned. 

"'And when the clock strikes the hour of the beast, The undead king will reveal himself in his true form as the beast'." Iinomon said. "When's the hour of the beast?" Obana questioned. "Six, six, six." Everyone turned to Matt's father. "Six seconds after six minutes after six o'clock." Tai looked at his Digivice. "It's almost time!" Him and Matt jumped into the van, but Matt refused to let Yumi go, too. "I don't want you getting hurt. Just stay here with the others." She reluctantly nodded, and watched them drive off. A few minutes later, Venommyotismon appeared, and Iinomon snarled. Iinomon jumped to the ground, Digivolving to Miharumon. 

"We've got to go help them!" Gatomon said, "Wait! I have a plan." Miharumon calmed down. "I'm in." Everyone else agreed, but Gatomon said, "The only Digimon I need to come with me is Patamon." "I'm not just gonna let you go by yourselves! I'm coming!" Miharumon said stubbornly, and Gatomon sighed, saying, "Fine, you can come, but don't Digivolve until I say so!" "Fine." Miharumon said.  
They got in a car, and started driving, as Gatomon and Patamon Digivolved to Angewomon and Angemon. They soon reached their destination when Agumon and Gabumon were beaten down. 

Tai and Matt ran to their partner's sides, and Yumi said, "He's way too tough!" Miharumon was snarling viciously, and remembered the prophecy. She said, "'Then angels will shoot arrows of Hope and Light at the loved ones of those they've been sent to protect, And a miracle will happen'." Yumi said, "So if Angewomon and Angemon are the angels from the prophecy, and they've been sent to protect Kari and T.K., who are their loved ones?" "Their parents." Obana said. Yumi's eyes widened, "But they also have brothers." She looked at Matt and Tai, and said, "But what happens if the prophecy's wrong?" "Miracles require a little fate, Yumi. We'll be fine." Matt tried to console her, but she said, "What if you die? I can't lose you like I lost my dad!" 

"You won't lose me, Yumi. I'll be fine. I promise." She tried to believe him, and reluctantly nodded. T.K. and Kari ordered Angemon and Angewomon to shoot their arrows at Matt and Tai. Yumi stepped back, and Miharumon was agitated, praying that the prophecy was right. When the arrows struck, there was a bright light, and Agumon and Gabumon Warp-Digivolved to Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon. They started fighting, with the help of Angemon and Angewomon. Miharumon grew agitated, and said, "Enough of this! I'm helping too!" Yumi nodded, holding her Digivice. Obana said, "Let's do this, Akiramon!" 

Miharumon and Akiramon Digivolved to Haramon and Kazumamon. Kazumamon shot a Piercing Arrow, and Haramon shot a Howling Tornado. Neither seemed to faze him, and Haramon said, "Yumi, I need to Digivolve!" "You got it!" Yumi said, holding her crest. As pure white light escaped through her fingers, Haramon Digivolved to Endohmon. The others had Digivolved to their Champion forms by now as well, and Endohmon jumped up, using Leaf Hurricane. 

It fazed him, making him take a step back, and Endohmon jumped off him, taking out some exploding tags. She did a hand sign, and they tightened, in a ring, around his neck. She did another hand sign, and they exploded. He was fazed more, and tried to swat her away. Wargreymon said, "Everyone, attack at the same time!" Endohmon nodded, using Leaf Hurricane. After everyone's attacks struck, Wargreymon used Mega Claw, making a hole through Venommyotismon. Suddenly, he stood up, and a strange blob being showed up in the hole. Endohmon landed on a destroyed building, saying, "We can still stop him!" 

Suddenly, a strange force threw all the Digimon. Endohmon flew off the building, but still landed on her feet. Yumi thought, I don't care what happens! I'm going to protect my friends! Suddenly, her crest began to glow, and a strange beam came out. The same happened to the others, and they bound Venommyotismon. Wargreymon kicked a large section of the TV station at the strange being, and, along with Endohmon's Leaf Hurricane, shot a Terra Force. Venommyotismon disintegrated, and Yumi said, disbelieving, "He's gone…He's actually gone!" 

Endohmon jumped down next to her, saying, "That's the last we'll see of him." Yumi smiled as Endohmon Dedigivolved to Iinomon. She picked her up lovingly, and smiled as she saw the fog clear. She gasped at what she saw. It looked like and upside down world in the sky, wavering and showing strips of the night sky.  
She didn't feel good about this, and Obana came up to her, saying, "It looks…familiar." Yumi had that same feeling, but forgot it as Matt and T.K.'s mom arrived, and Izzy's mom and dad came to talk to him. When Joe's brother came, he turned on the news on a small, portable radio. 

Izzy was looking at the sky, and Obana came up, asking, "What is it?" "That mountain…looks like Infinity Mountain." Obana looked closely, and nodded in slight surprise. Izzy said, "Tai, can you get a closer look at that peak?" Tai looked around for it with his mini telescope, but, instead of finding the mountain, he found a jetliner. Suddenly, it reached the edge of the upside down world and started falling. Biyomon Digivolved to Birdramon, and flew up to save it. It was too heavy for her, so she Digivolved to Garudamon. Tentomon Digivolved to Kabuterimon and went up to help her. When the plane had landed safely, Garudamon Dedigivolved to Yokomon and Kabuterimon all the way back to Motimon. 

Izzy concluded that the land in the sky was actually the Digital World. "So the Digital World has just gotten worse. We need to fix it, or both our worlds are in trouble." Yumi said. Everyone agreed, but Izzy asked, "How do we get there, though?" "Last time, my Digivice took me." Obana said, holding Akiramon like a stuffed animal in her arms. Everyone was in a circle, and held out their Digivices. They began to glow, and made a rainbow colored pillar of light. Before they jumped in, Matt and T.K.'s mom protested. She just doesn't want them to get hurt. Yumi thought. 

She stepped forward, saying, "Everything will be fine." Matt's mom looked at her uncertainly, and she smiled. "We're all there to protect each other. I'll make sure nothing happens to either of them. I promise." Miharumon nodded, and it seemed to ease the pain. They all jumped into the light, and Yumi saw her mother run up, worried. "Bye, mom! I'll be back soon, don't worry!" This hurt her, deep down, and she really didn't want to leave. She felt a comforting hand on her shoulder, and turned to see Matt. She smiled, silently thanking him. Miharumon whimpered, seeing her pain, but she shrugged it off. The pillar of light was disappearing behind them, and taking them back to the Digital World.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

They soon found themselves in a forest, and Yumi was holding Iinomon in her arms. "We're back in the Digital World." Yumi said in awe. Iinomon looked around, and noticed that Joe was looking around for Gomamon. She sniffed the air, and saw a pink blur push past Joe and nearly make him fall off an edge. He held on by his elbows, and Gomamon and the others, in their Rookie forms, but Kari stopped them. She said, "You can come out. We won't hurt you." Chuumon came out of the tall grass, and Mimi went over to him. He fainted, and Mimi held him in her arms. Iinomon went over to Joe, asking if he was all right. "Of course I'm not alright!" 

He said. "Now help me up!" Tai and Matt went to help him up, and Yumi saw Chuumon wake up. He explained how he lost his friend Sukamon when the Dark Masters took over. He showed them Spiral Mountain, and Iinomon said, certainty in her voice, "Then we'll destroy the Dark Masters and save the Digital World! And I won't rest until I do!" A voice said, "A little puppy won't be able to stop us!" The ground shook as a huge Digimon shot out of it. Iinomon jumped to the ground, Digivolving to Miharumon, and snarled, saying, "Well, this 'puppy' is about to throw you into the trash heap!" Yumi nodded, holding her Digivice in a fist. 

All the Digimon Digivolved to their Champion forms, but he swatted them aside. "Kazumamon!" Obana cried out, running to her partner's side. Haramon struggled to her feet, and Yumi ran up to her, when Metalseadramon shot a blast at them, and everyone seemed lost to a blinding white light. Yumi woke up gripping Haramon's fur tightly, and stood up, her legs wobbly. She saw Angemon fly off, but he was shot, and Dedigivolved back to Patamon before hitting the ground. Haramon shot up, snarling, and Yumi's crest began to glow. "Let's finish this, Haramon!" Haramon nodded as she Digivolved to Endohmon, and the other Digimon also Digivolved to their Ultimate forms. 

Endohmon used Leaf Hurricane, and barely dodged a powerful blast from Machinedramon. Before she could do anything, he shot her with a powerful beam, making her fly back. She was about to attack when the floor shattered, and she jumped down to catch Yumi. Suddenly, they stopped falling. Endohmon was holding onto Yumi, and Yumi asked, "Why aren't we falling?" She noticed Weregarurumon and Garudamon fighting, but they couldn't control themselves. 

Endohmon took out a shuriken and was about to throw it when Yumi hugged her arm, saying, "Stop! Endohmon, don't!" Endohmon started taking more control of her body, and she threw the shuriken at Puppetmon. "Got a bad temper, I see." She caught the shuriken as it returned to her. He moved the kids out of the way, and used Puppet Pummel, hitting them so hard that they all Dedigivolved. Yumi caught Iinomon protectively, and Obana held Akiramon, asking if he was all right. That's when they fell out of there and landed in a strange coliseum. A clown came up, and Iinomon instinctively snarled, bristling.

He started telling them a story about how the Digidestined tried to stop the Dark Masters but had failed. "Like that's actually going to happen! I'm going to defeat every Dark Master myself!" Iinomon snarled, sounding certain. The clown laughed, saying, "What a spunky little Digimon! I will enjoy seeing what you can do!" He showed that he was Piedmon, and Iinomon jumped to the ground, snarling. "Stay away from them!" She snarled, Digivolving to Miharumon. She shot a Howling Inferno, but he cut it in half, and it missed him. She snarled, and he said, "And I thought you would have done better than that." 

The snarl shot up in her throat, and she turned her head towards Yumi. Yumi nodded, and held her Digivice to her heart. Miharumon Digivolved to Haramon, and shot a Howling Tornado, but he cut it in half. She jumped at him, using Slashing Fangs. He dodged, and Haramon shot another Howling Tornado at him. It hit him dead on, but it didn't do much. Yumi said, "Haramon, you need to Digivolve again!" Haramon nodded, and Yumi grasped her crest. Haramon Digivolved to Endohmon, and used Leaf Hurricane. It hit him hard. It did more damage than her last attack had. She stood in front of everyone protectively, saying, "Prepare to die!" 

She took out some exploding tags, did a hand sign, and the tags started to glow. When they pinned his arms to his side, she said, "This is the end for you, Piedmon." She did another hand sign, and used Exploding Purification. 

The dust settled, and she saw Piedmon, almost completely unharmed, smiling, "Damn you, Piedmon." She growled, letting her hands fall to her sides. She turned to Matt and Tai, and said, "It's time that Agumon and Gabumon showed what they're made of." They nodded, and Agumon and Gabumon Warp-Digivolved to Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon. They attacked him, but he used Trump Sword, making them Dedigivolve again. "NO!" Endohmon was angry now. But she was hit by a sword, Dedigivolving back to Miharumon, and Yumi caught her before she hit the ground. Metalseadramon, Machinedramon, and Puppetmon appeared, and Piedmon said, "Now we need some audience volunteers. Who wants to be the first to be destroyed?" 

Yumi and Miharumon glared at him defiantly, when Mimi started crying, and saying how she didn't want to have to have such a big responsibility. He threw a dagger at her, but Chuumon took the blow. Mimi held him, and he disintegrated. Yumi was frozen, and she whispered, "We lost him. We lost a friend and we couldn't do anything…" Her crest glowed as she said, "I won't let him get away with this!" She glared at him with all the anger and defiance she could muster. "Mark my words, we will stop you!" Miharumon backed up her words with a snarl. Suddenly, a bomb blew up and Yumi found everyone in a barrier. "Piximon!" She cried out in joy, standing. 

"Why can't we defeat them? You said we could if the eight of us were all together!" Tai said. "I did, but there's something else you need." "Then tell us!" Sora said. "This is something you must find out on your own. I'll hold them off while you go to Spiral Mountain." "I'm not leaving you behind! You'll never make it!" Yumi cried, and Miharumon stood, agreeing with her. "No, you all are needed at Spiral Mountain. Now go!" He was outside of the barrier and smacked them away. 

Yumi asked, holding her crest, "Do you really think he can do it?" "I hope so." Miharumon said, leaning her head on Yumi's waist. They soon found themselves at the beach, where they had first been when Shellmon attacked them. They were resting, when they heard screaming from the water, and splashing. While the Digimon stayed on the beach, the kids went onto a boat to help whoever it was. It turned out to be Shellmon, and he didn't seem any friendlier. Obana yelled, "Akiramon!!" Akiramon ran so fast that he stayed on top of the water, and used Jackal Kick. Yokomon, Motimon, Bukamon, and Tanemon Digivolved to Biyomon, Tentomon, Gomamon, and Palmon. 

The others were too tired to help. Akiramon jumped onto the edge of the boat, and asked, "Are you guys okay?" Everyone nodded, and he jumped off, delivering another powerful Jackal Kick as Gomamon used Marching Fishes to help get them back to land. When Shellmon left, Miharumon nuzzled Yumi, wanting to make sure she was really okay. Suddenly, the delicious aroma of food came to Miharumon's sensitive nose, and she looked down the beach to see a snack bar. Obana said, crossing her arms, "I think it's a trap. I don't trust it." Yumi nodded, agreeing, but everyone ran. Everyone ran in, and Yumi was about to follow when she saw sand cover the entrance. 

Miharumon snarled as she heard Metalseadramon and Scorpiomon. Yumi grabbed her by the neck and grabbed Obana's wrist, dragging them into the safety of the trees. She saw him check on the others, and he sent Scorpiomon to find them. He found them, and, much to Miharumon's annoyance, they ran. He chased them for quite a while before Miharumon turned on him, snarling, and shot a Howling Inferno. He stopped, but the attack did little damage. Miharumon was too weak to Digivolve again, so Akiramon stepped forward, and Digivolved to Kazumamon. He shot a Piercing Arrow, but it didn't do much damage. Yumi said, "Obana, you need to help him Digivolve!" 

Scorpiomon was trying to hit Kazumamon with his spiked tail. "But, I can't! My crest never glows!"  
Yumi turned to her, saying, "You can do it!" "But, will it work?" "Just trust me!" Obana nodded, saying, "I-I trust you." Suddenly, her crest glowed, and Kazumamon Digivolved to Takumimon. Takumimon looked like Kazumamon except that he wore a jacket with out sleeves and he didn't have a bow and quiver of arrows. The slit where his eyes used to show was zipped closed. Scorpiomon, still seeing no threat, attacked. Takumimon held onto the flute hanging from his neck, and used Freezing Song. 

Scorpiomon froze, unable to move, and Miharumon jumped at him, hitting him in the neck with a Howling Inferno. He was knocked out, and Takumimon lifted him onto his back as they raced to save the others. They saw Metalseadramon about to torch the snack bar, so Yumi raced in, Miharumon and Obana at her heels, and they started waking everyone up and helping them out of the building before it was torched. Takumimon left Scorpiomon in the burning building as he lifted Obana and ran out. They were at the beach again, and Miharumon smiled, saying, "At least we got out of there." Takumimon nodded, until Metalseadramon appeared. 

Gomamon Digivolved all the way to Zudomon, and everyone got on his back. Takumimon said, "I'll hold him off." He ran at Metalseadramon, and jumped to the side as he tried to swat him. He saw them trying to escape on Zudomon, but, before he could shoot them, Takumimon used Sonic Sonnet. Metalseadramon was getting annoyed, and flicked Takumimon aside with a powerful flick of his tail. Takumimon was hit so hard that he flew at Zudomon, Dedigivolving to Tsubasamon, a small, furry head with a ball of fluff for a tail. Obana caught him, and he said, softly, "Sorry…I couldn't do more." "There's nothing to forgive." Obana said, smiling. 

Suddenly, Metalseadramon rammed into Zudomon, making everyone fly off. Miharumon swam to the surface, coughing, and looked around to see that Yumi hadn't surfaced. Miharumon, out of fright, whimpered audibly before swimming down to look for her friend…her best friend. She saw Yumi, unconscious, still slowly sinking, and grabbed her by the shirt, pulling her up. Once at the surface, she fixed Yumi onto her back as Metalseadramon used River of Power, making Zudomon Dedigivolve back to Gomamon. Miharumon snarled, but she didn't dare attack, for fear that Yumi would get hurt. What do I do now? She thought.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Suddenly, a large shadow appeared below them, and Whamon flew out, ramming into Metalseadramon. "Whamon!" Miharumon said, relieved. They all swam into Whamon, who swam into the water. Miharumon sighed, feeling better now that she wasn't swimming helplessly in the water, and lay Yumi down. She whimpered as she nuzzled Yumi's neck. Matt came over, asking, "What happened?" "I don't know. She probably hit her head when she fell off Zudomon." Miharumon curled up by Yumi's side, keeping a worried eye on her. After a while, Yumi began to stir. "Yumi!" Miharumon said, jumping to her feet. Yumi's eyes fluttered open, and she asked, sitting up, "Wh-Where am I?" 

"Inside Whamon." Miharumon said, nuzzling Yumi worriedly. Yumi smiled, hugging Miharumon's neck tight. Whamon decided to go up, so they ended up on top of him, fishing. Miharumon stayed away from the edge, hating water now more than ever, and watched as Palmon and Gatomon caught some fish. Yumi patted Miharumon's head, and she heard Izzy say that the weapons on Wargreymon's arms were Dramon Destroyers, so they would be the key to defeating the Dark Masters. Yumi brightened, until she saw Agumon eat a fish his size in one bite. Miharumon hit him over the head, saying, "Agumon, spit that out! You're making me sick!" 

Suddenly, Joe was pulled into the water, and Gomamon said, "We've got trouble!" Miharumon looked down to see Gomamon attached to Joe's fishing line, but this wasn't the time to laugh. "What's the problem, Gomamon?" "Divermon are in the area!" "Divermon?" Yumi questioned, looking at Miharumon. "They're Metalseadramon's henchmen." Whamon explained. "Now get inside me. We need to move, quick." Once everyone was safely inside him, Izzy was on his computer. Yumi sighed. Sometimes, the sound of a keyboard was annoying, but Izzy probably had a good reason for being on his laptop right now. 

After a while, everyone looked at the screen to see what Whamon was actually seeing. Yumi thought it would be useful, but Miharumon didn't see why they needed it. Miharumon said, "I wish I could Digivolve into a water Digimon so I could beat Metalseadramon's butt!" "We all have dreams, Miharumon." Yumi said, putting a hand on Miharumon's head. 

Suddenly, Yumi felt a pain in her ears, and covered them. Miharumon did, too, and whimpered softly. Her ears were delicate, and sometimes hurt more. Whamon said, "Sorry, I dove a little too fast. I'll equalize the pressure." He went to the seafloor and burped. The pain in everyone's ears was gone, and Yumi smiled. Suddenly, a strange beeping came to their ears, and Izzy said, "Be quiet." No one made a sound, and the beeping died out. "I think we're safe." Yumi whispered. "We're not out of danger yet. You need to be quiet just a little bit longer." Whamon whispered. Yumi nodded, when the beeping came back, louder than ever. "They've found us!" Tai said. 

Whamon started swimming as fast as he could go, while four Divermon were on their tails. Tsubasamon wriggled in Obana's grip, but she didn't let him go. He Digivolved back to Akiramon, and said, "We need to fight!" "Are you crazy? You're not going to fight!" Obana said protectively, still holding Akiramon tight. Whamon started swimming down a deep crevice, and the Divermon couldn't take the pressure. Miharumon sighed with relief, and saw Izzy talking to Kari. She went and blew her whistle, loudly. Yumi covered Miharumon's ears, though her ears were still ringing afterward. Izzy used it as sonar, and found a tunnel that should lead them to land. 

As they were nearing it, Metalseadramon attacked. Miharumon snarled, saying, "I'm gonna get that water snake back for hurting Yumi! Let me out of here!" The only thing keeping her from breaking a hole through Whamon were Yumi's arms, which were wrapped tightly around her neck. They made it to the surface, and they were on top of Whamon. Miharumon relaxed, until a scent wafted past her nose. She snarled when Metalseadramon surfaced. 

Agumon Warp-Digivolved to Wargreymon and distracted Metalseadramon as Gabumon, Gomamon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Miharumon, and Akiramon Digivolved to Garurumon, Ikkakumon, Birdramon, Kabuterimon, Haramon, and Kazumamon. Kazumamon lifted Obana into his arms as Yumi jumped onto Haramon's back. As they made it to shore, Haramon turned to see Wargreymon in Metalseadramon's mouth. Haramon snarled, and jumped at Metalseadramon, shooting a Howling Tornado. He barely flinched, and she used Slashing Fangs. It barely left a dent in his armor, and he swatted her away with his tail. She fell into the water, and he used his tail to hold her under. 

Yumi ran to the edge, yelling, "Haramon! Haramon!! HARAMON!!!" She didn't know what to do, and jumped into the water. Kazumamon shot a Piercing Arrow at Metalseadramon, but the large Digimon's grip on Wargreymon and Haramon didn't slacken. Yumi saw Haramon in the water, and tried to free her. Unfortunately, Metalseadramon's tail was split at the end, and one end of it wrapped around her midsection, trying to force all of the air out of Yumi's lungs. It was too much, and the air escaped her mouth in small bubbles. As Haramon saw Yumi's eyes flutter closed, Yumi's crest began to glow, and Haramon Digivolved to Endohmon. She used a shuriken to cut at Metalseadramon's tail, making him release her, and used Leaf Hurricane. 

He released Yumi, and Endohmon grabbed her, swimming to the surface. She was standing on the water, holding Yumi in her arms. She raced to the shore, laying Yumi down gently, and turned to face Metalseadramon, who was threatening to eat Wargreymon whole. She used Leaf Hurricane, distracting Metalseadramon as Wargreymon fought loose of his hold. Endohmon ran over the water, and, as she was running, took out some exploding tags, and did a hand sign as she skidded to a stop. The tags began to glow and wrapped around Metalseadramon's neck. "On the count of three." She said, looking at Wargreymon. He nodded, but, before he could attack, Whamon tackled Metalseadramon, who used River of Power to blow a hole through Whamon's head. 

"WHAMON!!!" 

Endohmon's anger got the best of her as she did a hand sign, blowing up Metalseadramon as Wargreymon used Mega Claw. With Metalseadramon defeated, Endohmon calmed down, and went to shore, Dedigivolving to Iinomon. She licked Yumi's face, and Yumi's eyes fluttered open. "I-Iinomon…" Iinomon barked with joy, jumping onto Yumi's chest and licking her face with a happy tongue. 

Everyone else Dedigivolved and were next to a mortally injured Whamon. His last words were "Digidestined, save this world." Before he drifted apart. Iinomon said, tears in her eyes, "I promise we'll stop them, Whamon. I'll make sure of it." Yumi turned to Metalseadramon, and saw him disintegrate as well. Suddenly, there was a loud rumbling and they looked to Spiral Mountain. The part of it that was ocean was disappearing, getting reconfigured. "Well, that's one Dark Master down, three to go." Yumi said, and Iinomon, nestled in her arms, said, "And soon, there won't be any left!" Yumi smiled, until she looked behind herself to see Mimi making some small shrines. 

The smile vanished, and she said, "But we have lost some good friends." Iinomon's ears lowered as she nodded. Yumi kneeled down next to Mimi, asking, "Who are these for?" "That one over there is for Wizardmon, the one next to it is for Piximon, the one over there is for Whamon, and this one…" She put her hands on the shrine, "Is for Chuumon." Yumi put a comforting hand on Mimi's shoulder, saying, "They'll come back. They'll be reborn at Primary Village, and then everything will be like before." Iinomon nodded, and Tai said, "What better reason to defeat the Dark Masters than payback for making our friends leave!" "I'm not going!" Mimi said decidedly. "Every time we fight, we lose another friend!" 

"Mimi…" Yumi could find no words to comfort Mimi, though Matt gave Tai a piece of his mind about how they needed to stop and think about their friends once in a while. Yumi said, "STOP FIGHTING!!" Everything was quiet besides Mimi's crying, and Yumi said, quietly, quiet sobs shaking her throat, "We're all supposed to be friends. Why are you two fighting if your friends?!" Iinomon whimpered softly as she nuzzled Yumi's hand. They didn't answer her, and Joe, trying to change the subject, said they should keep moving. There was an uneasy silence as they walked through a strange forest. Iinomon was on Yumi's shoulder, looking at everyone through sympathetic eyes. 

She saw Kari stop, and perked her ears. Yumi took the hint and stopped. When Kari caught up with them, Tai told her and Gatomon not to wander off. Yumi didn't like this tense atmosphere, and wished she could do something to dispel it. She sighed, when the ground they were walking on began to move. Iinomon nearly fell off of Yumi's shoulder from the sudden jolt, and Yumi asked, "What's going on?!" "The grounds moving!" Izzy said. They jumped off, and that land started moving, too! Iinomon was growing tired of this, and everyone climbed into the trees. 

Tai tried to convince everyone to fight whoever it was, and it nearly got him and Matt into another argument. Obana was holding Akiramon on her lap, and said, "It's not like Koromon can keep Digivolving, Tai. Let him rest for a while longer." Suddenly, she disappeared, and Akiramon nearly fell out of the tree. "Obana!" Yumi cried, as Iinomon jumped to the spot where she was. Then, Izzy disappeared, and then Tai. Soon, the only people left were Matt, T.K., and Yumi. Iinomon looked around, worried, and Yumi asked, "Where are they?" Neither of the boys could guess, until they disappeared. Yumi called out to them, but there was no response. "Oh, come on!" She was trembling slightly. 

She was worried that they might be getting hurt, and she didn't even know where they were. Suddenly, she disappeared, and reappeared with Matt and T.K. "Matt! T.K.!" She was relieved that they weren't hurt, when a voice came from the forest. She tensed, hearing the voice come closer, and Puppetmon appeared behind T.K., covering his eyes for a moment. "Puppetmon!" She growled, wishing Iinomon was with her. "Oh, look at that. Are you scared?" "Scared of some rotting wood?! Not likely!" She snarled, crossing her arms. "Well, it's not like your little doggy friend can save you now." "She'll come." "I doubt it." "Doubt it all you want, but she's coming to get me!" Yumi said stubbornly. 

"Maybe she doesn't care enough to." That shook Yumi deep, and she said, uncertainly, "You don't know her…" "Yumi, don't listen to him! He's just trying to scare you!" And it's working, Yumi thought, as her knees shook, no matter how much she willed them to stay steady. "Why don't you come play with me? You and T.K. would make great playmates!" "I refuse." She said, her voice a bit shaky. Matt was getting protective, and Puppetmon threw a red ball that wrapped around him, making him fall, heavily, to the ground. Yumi ran to Matt's side, and Puppetmon said, "Are you coming with me or not?" "I'm not!" She said, defiantly, and T.K. agreed. 

"Well, one of you needs to come with me, unless you want me to destroy him." Yumi stood up, towering over Puppetmon, and said, "There's only one word I have to say then." "What?" She breathed deeply, before yelling, as loud as she could, "IINOMON!!!!!!!!" He could hear a savage snarling coming towards them at a fast pace. He took his hammer, aiming it at Matt. "If you harm him, it'll be the last thing you ever do." She said darkly, T.K. behind her. "Well, one of you are coming with me, whether you like it or not!" He grabbed T.K., and disappeared. "T.K.!!!" She yelled, but she got no answer. 

She tried to untie Matt, but it proved nearly impossible, when the ground started to move. Suddenly, when it stopped, everyone was there. "Iinomon!" Yumi cried, as Iinomon jumped into her arms, knocking her over. Gabumon cut Matt free, and he said that Puppetmon had taken T.K. Everyone agreed that they should go and save him, when Kiwimon appeared. "No one is allowed to disturb Master Puppetmon's playtime. You're all staying right here." Iinomon snarled, jumping to the ground. "Make us!" He used Pummel Peck, and Iinomon dodged, using Puppy Wail. Kiwimon dodged as Iinomon and Koromon Digivolved to Miharumon and Agumon. 

Matt asked where T.K. was, and got mad when Kiwimon didn't answer him. "Matt, calm down." Yumi said, but her words didn't seem to work. Gabumon tried to Warp-Digivolve, but Matt's crest refused to glow. "Matt, why can't I Digivolve?" Gabumon questioned. Kiwimon took this opportunity to use Pummel Peck. Biyomon Digivolved to Birdramon, and blocked the attack. She used Meteor Wing, and defeated Kiwimon. When she Dedigivolved, Matt got mad, thinking they'd never find T.K. now. Suddenly, T.K.'s voice came into earshot, and everyone turned to see him running up to them, with Patamon on his head. 

Everyone ran up, congratulating, and Yumi saw Matt start walking away. She smiled to T.K. before following Matt, with Miharumon by her side. Obana saw them disappear into the shadows of the trees, but she thought they were just going for a walk or something, and didn't say anything. They were walking on the edge of a lake, and Yumi stayed silent, thinking he just needed some time to think. He stopped, and asked, "Why'd you come?" "Because I'm worried about you. You've been acting weird. Matt…what's wrong?" He turned to her, and sighed, saying, "I just…I feel like a fifth wheel." 

She understood the comparison, and said, "But…you're not." "I thought I had a purpose, to protect my little brother, but…he's grown up. This place has changed everyone for the better, but not me." "Matt…" She couldn't think of any words to comfort him, when Miharumon snarled. Yumi looked forward to see a large tree Digimon. "Cherrymon." Miharumon said darkly. "I see you want to change." Cherrymon said, directing it at Matt. "So what if I do? It's not like you can help me." "Actually, I can." Matt seemed interested, and Yumi said, glaring at the large Digimon, "If you're tricking us…!" "Why would I do that?" 

"Just tell me…how I can change." Matt cut in. Yumi was about to protest when Cherrymon said, "In order to change, you need to defeat your rival." "My rival?" "Look into the lake, and you'll see the face of the one holding you back from being as strong as you could be." "Matt, don't listen to him." He ignored her protests as he looked into the water. She stood beside him, and saw Tai's face appear in the water. "Tai?!" She questioned, disbelieving. Cherrymon, ignoring Yumi, said, "You need to defeat Tai in order to change." Matt was thinking, and Yumi said, "Matt, you can't! Tai's your friend!" "You're right. Tai's my friend!" "You don't really believe that. Not in your heart of hearts, anyway." "What…are you saying?" Yumi questioned, looking at Matt. 

"Friendship, comrades, loyalty…" He looked at Yumi when he said that last part, "They're nice words, but that's all they are…words." "YOU'RE WRONG!!" Both were surprised by Yumi's sudden outburst. "THEY'RE NOT JUST WORDS! THEY'RE REAL!" "But…how can you be so sure?" Yumi looked at Matt as he finished his question, and said, "Because…I feel that they're there. I feel a connection with them, something not easily broken." Her gaze softened. "They're my friends, and so are you, and I'd do anything to protect my friends, even give my own life." She gripped her crest tight, "And that's what I think my crest means. Don't you believe in yours?" 

Cherrymon said, "It's time to make your decision. Either defeat Tai or be content with walking in his shadow forever." Yumi saw Matt's indecision, and said, "Matt, you need to make this decision, but we can't make it for you." Gabumon nodded. "You need to believe in yourself. Whatever you decide to do, I'll be right there beside you." Gabumon nodded. Yumi nodded, saying, "I'm sure you'll make the right choice." She kneeled down next to him. "You always have friends. You have Gabumon, me, Miharumon… You're never alone." His crest began to glow, and Gabumon Warp-Digivolved to Metalgarurumon. 

Matt, Yumi, and Miharumon got on Metalgarurumon and he started running. Metalgarurumon was going to prove that friendship and loyalty were more than just words, and Yumi didn't want to think where all of this might go. 

They got off when they saw a strange Digimon about to suck Kari and Gatomon into a trashcan. Metalgarurumon used Ice Wolf Claw, defeating the Digimon easily, as the others walked out of the trees. As Metalgreymon Dedigivolved to Agumon, he ran to Metalgarurumon. Metalgarurumon shot eye beams, making Agumon stop in his tracks. "What are you doing?" "It's a challenge. Digivolve to Wargreymon, because I won't miss next time!" Yumi feared that Matt would choose to fight, and Miharumon whimpered slightly, wishing she could stop them. Agumon Warp-Digivolved to Wargreymon, and they began a vicious fight, taking to the skies. Before Yumi knew it, Matt and Tai were fighting, too. 

Yumi felt tears sting her eyes as she saw them fight. Soon, it was too much, and she yelled, "STOP!!!!" Suddenly, a bright light washed over them, and they were all taken to a world of glowing white. Metalgarurumon and Wargreymon had Dedigivolved all the way back to Tsunomon and Koromon. Kari said, "In this world, there's a balance of light and dark, but when the darkness becomes too powerful…" The once white room turned black, "It upsets the balance." Suddenly, the city came into view, showing Greymon and Parrotmon going into that white light in the sky. "Kari, how do you know this?" "I think someone is using Kari to communicate with us." Izzy explained. 

Obana nodded, holding Akiramon. "Why did you choose us to be the Digidestined?" Yumi questioned, a hand on Miharumon's head. "When a Digiegg came from our world to yours, Tai and Kari were able to make him Digivolve and protect them." They were lifted into the air. "I'll show you." As they flew towards the large white hole in the sky, they saw rays of light pointing at them. It was…strange, seeing a younger version of yourself. "That light is analyzing your data." "Oh." Yumi said absentmindedly. They went into the light, and were soon in a large room, full of machines and other bits and pieces of complicated machinery. 

"They're checking the balance between the light and the darkness." Yumi saw a glass case, and saw nine Digieggs, each with a Digivice and a crest. Everyone went to look, and Kari explained that, since Tai and Kari were able to make Greymon Digivolve, they were chosen, and the others because they had something in common with them. 

Yumi said, "If those Digieggs are for our Digimon, then where's Miharumon's Digiegg?" "See for yourself." Yumi looked around to see Iinomon running around, tripping over herself, laughing. "She was the first to hatch, so we wanted her to protect the others when they did hatch, since she was the oldest. Of course, that's a big responsibility for such a young Digimon, but the day she promised was the day Piedmon attacked." Suddenly, the door opened, and Gardromon and Mekanorimon stormed the place, blasting the workers. Iinomon was under a machine, shaking with fright, until Piedmon went up to the glass case. 

When he grabbed the tags and crests, she jumped out, using Puppy Wail. He obviously blocked the blow easily, and was about to attack her when a younger Gennai swiped at Piedmon with a sword. Gennai jumped into a Mekanorimon, and lifted Iinomon in with him, grabbed the Digieggs and Digivices, and flew away. Gardromon flew after him, and hit him so hard that he dropped Gatomon's Digiegg. They heard Iinomon tell Gennai, but he couldn't get it now. The images ended there, and the strange being released Kari. They were back where they'd been before the light had transported them, and they waited for Kari to wake up. 

"Matt, now we know why we're the Digidestined, and we should let bygones be bygones." Tai said, trying to fix what he thought he'd broken. "Sorry, but I need to go." "But…why?" "I need to be find myself, Tai. I need to do this." No one was going to protest, and Yumi said, "I'm going with you." "But…" "No buts. I'm going, and you can't stop me." She said stubbornly. He knew he couldn't stop her, and said, "Fine." "Bye, guys! We'll meet up with you guys later!" She said, following Matt, though neither her nor Miharumon had a clue of where they were going.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

That had been a couple of days ago, and they'd been walking around for a few hours. Yumi hadn't said much the whole time, though Miharumon and Gabumon talked most of the time. She was starting to get tired, but walked beside Matt, trying to keep up with the pace. The sun was beating down on them, and, for a moment, she was temporarily blinded, and tripped on a rock. Her senses were temporarily distorted, and she held out a hand. Matt grabbed her hand, but he wasn't ready to hold her up, and fell, too. When he had grabbed her hand, she had ended up falling on her side, and then back. 

He accidentally fell on top of her, and when both their senses snapped back into focus, they realized their faces were only centimeters apart. They were both frozen, their faces a bright, vivid red. Miharumon and Gabumon watched in interest as Matt got off, and Yumi sat up. Neither had said a word, but the bright color in their cheeks and the strange look in their eyes told Miharumon and Gabumon how they felt. Matt stood up, and helped her up. Miharumon ran to Yumi's side, and nuzzled Yumi's hand. Gabumon went up to Matt, and, after a moment of silence, asked, "When are you going to tell her?" Matt's face was a bright red, and he asked, "What are you talking about?" 

"You know what I'm talking about." Miharumon could hear the conversation, but Yumi couldn't. They kept walking, and only stopped when the sun began to set. They found a place near a river to stop, and rested against some trees as Miharumon and Gabumon went to look for food. It was getting colder, and Yumi started to shiver. She hugged her arms, trying to get warm, when she felt something warm around her shoulders. She looked to her left to see Matt's arm around her shoulders, and blushed. She leaned on him a bit, feeling warmer, and Matt started blushing even more. They stayed like that for a while, keeping each other warm until their Digimon returned. 

She said, after thinking for a while, "Matt…I-" before she could say what was on her mind, Miharumon and Gabumon came back with food. Matt took his arm off of Yumi's shoulder as Miharumon lay down on her lap. They cooked their food, and ate in silence. It got warmer, and Miharumon went to sleep. Gabumon went to sleep leaning on Miharumon, and everything was silent. After a while, Matt asked, "What were you going to say before?" Yumi looked at him for a moment before saying, "Remember when you said…that I meant everything in the world to you?" He was blushing, and nodded. 

"I've thought about it, and…I've realized that you mean everything in the world to me, too." He was blushing fiercely, and she said, "I've really thought about it, and I've realized…that you mean more to me than the others do." 

Both their faces were a bright red, and Matt said, "I've…always felt that way." She looked at him questioningly. "Really?" He nodded, his face still red. She smiled, but sleep was beginning to shadow her mind, and she closed her eyes. She put her head on his shoulder and went to sleep. He was blushing fiercely, but he didn't want to wake her, so he put his arm around her shoulders and put his head on hers. They went to sleep like that, and were only awoken by their Digimon. They looked at Spiral Mountain to see that a third strip of the mountain was being reconfigured. "Now all that's left it Piedmon." Yumi said, uncertainly. Miharumon said, confidently, "We can take him!" 

Yumi looked at her uncertainly. "Yumi, I'll protect all of them with my life, including you. You don't have anything to worry about." Yumi smiled weakly, saying, "Of course you would! It's just…" Will I be able to do it…when the time comes? She thought. They ate a quick breakfast before heading out again. They ended up walking through a dark tunnel, and it made everyone but Matt feel uncomfortable. In fact, he was acting strangely. After a while, he said, "I've been living a lie." "What do you mean?" Yumi questioned, stepping towards him. "I always thought that my one purpose in life was to protect my little brother, but…he doesn't need me to protect him, anymore. And Tai was always better at acting like a big brother than me." 

"But he's not T.K.'s big brother, you are!" "He's never treated him like a little kid, which is how I've always treated him." "Matt, what's wrong?" "I've always thought that Tai didn't care about anybody but himself, but that describes me a lot better." "Matt, you're wrong! Matt, snap out of it!" But Yumi's words couldn't get through to him. A strange black smoke surrounded him, outlining him in black, and he said, "I can never go back to being friends with them." "But, if we're not all together, we can't save our world or theirs!" "Leave me alone." "Matt…" his eyes were glazed over, and Yumi didn't know what to do to wake him up. 

"Matt…if you really want to be left alone…I'll leave, but only if that's what you want." "No, I don't want you to leave…I'm sorry." "It's okay…" Miharumon was standing next to Gabumon, wondering what was going to happen now. "I've never let anyone get close to me…ever since my family split up. I thought…that since my family didn't want me, I'd just keep to myself. I swore to myself that I'd never let anyone see me cry." "It's okay, Matt. You're not alone, anymore." She hugged him comfortingly, a light blush on her cheeks, but the dark aura disappeared from Matt, but was swirling in the air. "What's that?" Matt questioned. 

"You didn't see it? It started growing…every time you started talking about being alone." Matt seemed to understand, and the cave disappeared. The next thing Yumi knew, Joe was running towards them. "Joe?" She questioned, standing. Miharumon barked happily when she saw Gomamon, and Joe gave Matt back his harmonica. Soon, Miharumon heard a cry, and she started running towards it, with everyone behind her. She saw T.K. and Patamon next to a large hole in the ground. "Patamon! T.K.!" Miharumon said, running up to them. After their greetings, T.K. told them that a black thing had dragged Sora into the hole. 

They climbed down carefully, and soon found Sora. Biyomon was worried, since Sora wasn't talking to her. Matt and Joe were able to break her of the dark aura, and the cave disappeared. Miharumon, Gabumon, and Biyomon Digivolved to Haramon, Garurumon, and Birdramon. They were heading for Spiral Mountain as fast as they could go. Yumi was gripping Haramon's fur tight, worrying, when Haramon said, "Yumi, we can do this. But we can only succeed if you believe we can." Yumi understood, and nodded, trying to think positive. They reached the top, only to find Wargreymon beaten down. Yumi jumped off Haramon's back as she ran to Tai. 

Matt's crest began to glow, and it healed Wargreymon. Garurumon Dedigivolved to Gabumon and then Warp-Digivolved to Metalgarurumon. Everyone else ran for cover with the others. Haramon Dedigivolved to Miharumon, saving her energy. "If he hurts them…!" "We'll get payback!" Yumi finished for her partner. At first, Piedmon was only playing around, but Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon caught him off guard. They got a good shot in, but before everyone else could Digivolve, he held up a white handkerchief. "What's up with this guy?" Yumi questioned. He threw it over Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon, and it looked they'd disappeared. 

Matt and Tai ran out, but another handkerchief was thrown over them. When Piedmon lifted them, he revealed that he'd turned them into key chains. "You turn them back right now!" Yumi demanded, Miharumon snarling beside her. "Now, how much would that be?" Everyone was running towards a cave that Andromon pointed out, and he said he'd hold Piedmon off. "I'm not leaving you!" Yumi said, but everyone pulled her into the cave. Miharumon didn't like it, but followed Yumi. She soon saw a strange trapeze, and Yumi asked, "How are we supposed to get across?" 

They got across by the swings, but only Sora, Biyomon, Kari, Gatomon, T.K., Patamon, Gomamon, Obana, Akiramon, Yumi, and Miharumon didn't get turned into key chains on the way. They ran down the exit, and hid under the floor. Suddenly, swords started trying to hit them, when Angewomon, Garudamon, and Takumimon stopped him. Obana refused to leave without Takumimon, and all four of them were turned into key chains. "Obana!" Yumi cried out, but Sora held her back. "You need to protect T.K. and Kari. Now go!" Yumi nodded, and led the younger kids down a different hallway. Sora threw Matt's key chain, and Yumi caught it. She gave it to T.K. and tried to open the door. 

Piedmon was right behind them, and Miharumon said, "You guys run, I'll hold him off." "I won't let you! You'll be turned into a key chain, too!" "Just go, Yumi!" "But…" Yumi's crest began to glow, and Miharumon Digivolved all the way to Endohmon. "I promise I won't become a key chain, and neither will you." Yumi nodded, and ran with T.K., Kari, and Patamon. Endohmon turned to Piedmon, saying, "I won't let you hurt them!" She used Leaf Hurricane, but he dodged. He almost made it to the door, but she nearly cut him down with her shuriken. "I said I wouldn't let you hurt them." She said with an emotionless tone. "Maybe you're stronger than you look." "Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Endohmon asked in a dangerous tone. 

"Maybe you'd make a good henchman, once those fools are gone." "Like I would help you!" She growled, using Leaf Hurricane. Outside, Yumi was helping T.K. and Kari up the rope, when there was an explosion, and, through the dust, Yumi saw Piedmon with his foot on top of Miharumon. "MIHARUMON!!" She yelled, not moving to climb. Patamon Digivolved to Angemon, who fought hard. Unfortunately, he wasn't strong enough. He cut the rope holding up T.K. and Kari, and they started falling. "T.K.!!! KARI!!!" Yumi cried, looking over the edge of the balcony. She glared at Piedmon, saying, "How could you?! They're just little kids!" 

Miharumon was on her feet, shaking slightly. She snarled savagely, giving Yumi confidence. T.K.'s crest began to glow, and Angemon Digivolved to Magnaangemon. 

He caught T.K. and Kari, and was about to attack Piedmon when he said, "You wouldn't want me to hurt your friend, now would you?" He held a sword and casually pointed it at Miharumon. Miharumon was too beat up to dodge, and was breathing heavily. Magnaangemon tried to attack him, but only knocked the key chains off his belt. Piedmon was standing over Miharumon, and was about to stab her. "MIHARUMON!!!!" Yumi yelled, running forward. She threw herself over Miharumon, her crests light almost blinding. Before the sword touched her back, Miharumon began to glow, and she Warp-Digivolved to Ayumimon. Ayumimon was a woman with long, light brown hair, and a white sash over her eyes. She wore a white, strapless priestess dress, with sleeves that start at the elbows and fan out as they go towards the wrist. She had a brilliant white light around her, almost blinding, and it had distracted Piedmon long enough to get Yumi out of the way. 

She said, her voice sounding like the tinkling of bells, "Magnaangemon, bring back the others." He went down to T.K. and Kari with the key chains. Piedmon was speechless with…fear? Yumi asked, "Ayumimon?" Her partner nodded. "But…how?" "You're loyalty was strong, and gave me enough strength to reach my Mega form." "But, if you're always one level above others, how strong are you now?" "I'm one of the strongest Mega's in the world. I'm actually an old legend, but let's talk about this later." Yumi nodded. Ayumimon turned to Piedmon, and said, "For hurting my friends, I'll have to destroy you." She raised a hand to the sky. 

She used Lightning Bolt, making a bolt of Lightning come down and strike him. She used Ice Sword, and slashed at him with the frozen weapon. Suddenly, he summoned Vilemon, but the others came, including Mimi and her small army. "You can't stop me that easily, Piedmon." Everyone was looking at Ayumimon in awe. "Who's that?" Tai questioned. "You don't recognize her? That's Miharumon." "But…how?" "She's a Mega." Yumi said with a smile. Ayumimon used Water Whip, pinning Piedmon's arms to his sides as she made a huge fireball over her head. The attack was called Fire Bomb. It blew up on contact, and Piedmon came out of the dust beaten and tired. 

"Not much fun, now is it, Piedmon?" She plunged her fist into the ground, using Rock Fist, and punched him in the face. Magnaangemon used Gate of Destiny, sucking in the Vilemon, and Ayumimon took off her sash. Her eyes were white, but had a blue glow to them. She used Mind Paralysis. "Hurry, I can't hold him for long! Blast him into the gate!" Metalgarurumon and Wargreymon blasted the paralyzed Piedmon into Magnaangemon's Gate of Destiny, and the gate disappeared as the last strip of Spiral Mountain started getting reconfigured. Ayumimon sighed, tying the sash lightly over her eyes, and turned to the other Mega Digimon, smiling. "How did you become a Mega Digimon?" 

"I don't know. I felt Yumi's loyalty, and it was so strong I Warp-Digivolved." As the small army left, Izzy got an e-mail from Gennai, saying that there was an even bigger evil left to fight. It had actually created all of the villains they'd already fought! Yumi asked, "Who is it?" Before Izzy could read it, the floor cracked, shaking the mountain, and the sky turned pitch black. She thought, Great, what now?


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Suddenly, Spiral Mountain disintegrated, and they started plunging into darkness. But, just as suddenly, they stopped falling. Ayumimon came down, and asked, "Are you okay, Yumi?" Yumi nodded, and asked, "But what's going on?" Gennai contacted Izzy on his computer, and was about to tell them who this new enemy was when he lost contact. "Great! How are we supposed to fight this enemy if we don't know who it is?!" Yumi said, tired with Gennai. "If the original Digidestined could do it, then so can we!" Everyone agreed with Matt, when a strange cackling came from the darkness. Even Ayumimon's glow couldn't dispel the darkness. Suddenly, a strange cube came into view, and revealed Apocalymon. 

He said he was formed from all the Digimon that weren't able to Digivolve, made up of all the pain and sorrow the Digiworld had to offer. "Why should you be allowed to laugh in the light, when I am forced to cry in the dark?" "I…I don't know." Yumi whispered, holding on to Ayumimon. He started to use the attacks of all of the Digimon they had faced before. Ayumimon used Wall of Earth to shield them from the more vicious attacks, but even earth crumbles. "That pathetic attempt won't save you!" "Pathetic?!" Ayumimon's temper flared, and she yelled, "If you wanted to die, you could have just told me!" She used Ice Sword, but before she could strike, Apocalymon used Digimon Dedigivolution. 

He captured all of the Digimon in his claws and, when he opened them, revealed them to be at the rookie level. Miharumon snarled, and Yumi said, "We can still Digivolve!" But he used Devimon's hands to grab their tags and crests, and destroyed them. "No…no. How are we supposed to beat him now?" Yumi felt helpless again, and Miharumon growled, getting her attention. "Just because we're at the Rookie level doesn't mean we can't fight!" "But it does mean you won't win!" Yumi countered, a sob wracking her throat. Suddenly, they started breaking apart, piece by tiny piece, and they were soon gone from there. 

They found themselves in a world of white, surrounded by sequences of 1's and 0's. "We're in the world of data." Obana said, hugging Akiramon tightly. "We can't give up!" Miharumon said stubbornly. "Just because he's beaten us down doesn't mean we can't stand up again!"  
All the other Digimon agreed, and Miharumon said, "You didn't know how those other fights were going to turn out, but you fought them anyway!" 

As everyone reminisced with their Digimon, Miharumon said, "Yumi, if you hadn't tried to protect me from Piedmon, I never would have become Ayumimon." "And if I'd never met you, I'd still be the same old person I always was. We've all grown up since we came to the Digital World. With you by my side, I always felt invincible." Miharumon smiled. 

"Obana, if you hadn't believed in me and Yumi, I wouldn't have been able to Digivolve to Takumimon." "You're right, Akiramon. And if I'd never met you, then I still wouldn't be able to trust anyone. But now I know…that I can trust a lot of people now." Yumi said, determination in her voice, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm not ready to stop fighting!" "I'm with you! I won't let this whole experience be for nothing!" Obana said, hugging Akiramon tighter. "There are still a lot of people counting on us down on Earth." Izzy added. "Yeah! Crests or no crests, we're going to win!" Kari said. Suddenly, a symbol started to glow over their hearts. 

Yumi looked to see the Crest of Loyalty, and asked, "What's going on?" "You don't need to carry your crests anymore, because the power has been inside of you this whole time." Miharumon said. "But our crests aren't powered by just one person, they're powered by the faith we have in each other." Obana said. One by one, everyone Digivolved to Ultimate or Warp-Digivolved to Mega. They soon found themselves reassembled, and Ayumimon was holding a grudge. Yumi got on Ayumimon's back, and Obana on Takumimon's, and they ran into battle with the others. 

As the Ultimate Digimon distracted Apocalymon and destroyed his claws, Ayumimon, Metalgarurumon, and Wargreymon went for his body. "You want to see what I'm made of? Well, here it is!" Ayumimon used Lightning Bolt before running in at full speed. She used Rock Fist, punching him in the face, but jumped back when Metalgarurumon and Wargreymon threw their strongest attacks at him. Soon, he was only a cube, but Yumi heard his voice say, "I'm not defeated that easily! You still haven't seen my ultimate attack!" He tried using Total Annihilation, and Yumi thought, No! He's going to destroy both worlds! But I won't let him! He won't hurt my friends if I still have something to say about it! 

Lights came out of their Digivices, and all of them made a huge cube around what was left of Apocalymon. It grew smaller and smaller before disintegrating into nothingness. "We…we did it! We really did it!" Yumi hugged Ayumimon tight, her heart bursting with joy. She heard a strange sound, and turned around to see Centaurumon and Gennai appear. They said that everything would be fine, and took them to Primary Village. All the Digimon had Dedigivolved, and Miharumon looked up to see Digieggs raining down from the sky. They decided to take a picture, with Andromon's help. Kari was holding a Digiegg, and it hatched abruptly when Andromon took the picture, but he took another. 

Ogremon decided to leave, and they went to where the trolley still was, reminiscing. They decided to stay in the Digital World for the rest of their summer vacation, and Miharumon was so happy that she knocked Yumi over and started licking her cheek, her tail wagging excitedly. Izzy surmised that they could stay in the Digital World for 110 years. After it was decided that they were staying, Agumon saw that a solar eclipse was starting. He pointed it out to the others. Centaurumon and Gennai appeared, saying that they only had two hours until they had to go home, permanently. 

Yumi and Miharumon went into a small clearing in the forest, and Yumi sat down, hugging her knees. Miharumon whimpered as she lay down next to her, sadness in her once bright blue eyes. "Miharumon, I've always felt stronger with you around. I felt I could do anything, that I was invincible. I've taken strength from you. To see you always willing to put yourself on the line for your friends…at first I thought I couldn't do it, that I wasn't strong enough, but now I know that I am." Tears started stinging her eyes, "I'm really going to miss you, Miharumon." Miharumon saw the tears start rolling down Yumi's cheeks, and licked them away before saying, "Yumi, you're the one that gave me strength. When we became friends, I knew that I'd give my life to save yours. When Devimon tried to get you, and Leomon, when I normally wouldn't have thrown myself in, I found my body acting on it's own. Yumi, you're the reason I keep fighting, and I don't know what I'll do when you're gone." Yumi hugged Miharumon tight, and said, "Miharumon, I want you to be as strong as you can be. You're my best friend, a true friend, and I want you to be the best Digimon you can be." "And I want you to be the best person you can be, Yumi." Yumi smiled, hugging her tighter, "I'll never forget you, Miharumon." "And I'll never forget you, Yumi." 

While that was going on, Obana and Akiramon were sitting in a tree. "Akiramon…I'm going to miss you…more than I did last time. You and Yumi…are the ones that taught me to trust people again, and you're…my best friend. I'm going to miss you." Tears started rolling, one by one, down her cheeks. Akiramon sat on her lap, and said, "We'll never truly be apart. I'm always in your heart…like you're always in mine." Obana smiled, saying, "You're the best, Akiramon. You've helped me so much…I'll miss you!" She hugged him to her heart, and Akiramon didn't struggle. He started to cry himself, and said, his voice a bit shaky, "I'll miss you too, Obana. You're the best friend I've ever had. I'll never forget you." "I'll never forget you either, Akiramon." 

The two hours went by only too quickly, and they reluctantly got into the trolley car. Miharumon had her ears lowered and her tail tucked in-between her legs, whimpering. Yumi sat near a window, looking out at her Digimon. Obana sat next to Izzy, still crying, looking out at Akiramon. When the trolley started leaving, Yumi felt tears prick at her eyes. Matt put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, and Obana was crying harder than before. She hugged the closest person to her, and cried into Izzy's shirt. Izzy was blushing, but wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug. Yumi said, "I promise, Miharumon, I'll see you again." 

She put her head against the glass, as the trolley took them back home.


End file.
